


Mitsukeru- finding

by ShadowNight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, Getting Together, M/M, PTSD, Tags to be added, everyone's sanity is tested, focuses on character interactions and not fights, law has nightmares, the crews can't decide if they want to play matchmaker or give them the shovel talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNight/pseuds/ShadowNight
Summary: Law knew he was in way over his head, when it came to Luffy, about the moment the Straw hat proclaimed them to be friends. The guy was absolutely crazy and jet...there was something about the young, chrarismatic man who was so determined to be King of the Pirates.It is a wonder they survived the events on Dressrosa and Law still wasn't quite sure how to feel about everything. It seemed Luffy was already rubbing off on him. He had to do it the Straw hat style, at least for now. Just to wait and see how things would go from here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters for this story will vary in length. I generally try to write longer chapters around min. 3000 words. I want to practice my writing with this fic and just have some fun. Please enjoy. I am happy for tipps and criticism. If you have any ideas/ wishes what you would like to read I might write about that too :)

The Going Luffy senpai go was gently rocked by the sea. The moon illuminated the ship on a clear night. Finally the crazy partying had come to an end. Most of the Barto-crew were busy with their tasks on the ship or simply resting.  
After all the events Law would love to rest himself. Unfortunately he fought with insomnia for years, so sleep wasn't an option for him.  
He felt a gaze fall upon him and turned around to realize the Straw-hat's sword fighter was looking at him. 

Zoro's gaze traveled across the ship to the ridiculous figurehead. Atop of it sat, unmistakable the very person it was devoted to. Monkey D. Luffy sat on top of the figurehead with his back turned to the rest of the ship. So what? The Strawhat captain wanted to enjoy the boring view of the never changing scenery of the sea.  
Zoro gave a small huff. It almost sounded amused.  
"What?" Law dared to engage in the implied conversation. As if he hadn't noticed something was off about the young captain and his crew had been whispering about him all day.

"You don't want to check on him?" The green haired man asked.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? He is not my captain." Law replied.  
"Not gonna check on what your 'ally' might plan?" The way Zoro spoke the word 'ally' definitely rubbed Law the wrong way. As if the swords man tried to imply that there was more meaning to it. 

"Your captain makes plans?" Law only shot back.  
"Ahh, you are starting to get it."  
"There is nothing much to get when it comes to this rubber brain." Law bit out. His plan for Dressrosa had been completely been ignored and now they found themselves in a bigger mess than Law had ever wanted to be in.  
"Hmm, many made the mistake to underestimate Luffy. Didn't end to well for them usually. Starting to regret this alliance? Gonna betray him after all?" Zoro sounded too smug for Laws liking. 

Law bitterly hid his eyes in the shadow of his hat. No. He wouldn't just give up...give in? like that. He looked back to Luffy who sat still as a statue. Law wasn't quite sure if he ever saw the other captain this quiet and still before. As annoying as the younger one could be, he was a charismatic person, Law had to admit. It was no wonder so many people took interest in the guy.  
There was something about Luffy that intrigued him as well. The guy had caught his attention in newspapers even before he reached the Sabaody archipelago. Somehow Luffy knew how to pick fights with people that would give him attention. Although Law could only shake his head about the idiocy of Luffys fan club he really shouldn't be surprised so many people were drawn to him. In seemingly no time at all the Grande fleet had formed and they still were hell bent on the idea even after Luffy did not show any interest at all. 

A soft shuffling caught Laws attention to the side and he realized Usopp had woken up. It seemed like all present Straw-hats were aware that something had shifted in the mood of their captain, as they silently looked up to him. Non of them even attempted to step closer though and Law started to realize what was going on. Who would have thought? Maybe Luffy and him had something in common after all. 

Robin smiled knowingly and Franky gave a thumbs up behind Laws back when he stood up and made his way to their captain.  
When he stood atop the figurehead he almost felt a little light headed. He wasn't afraid of heights, but as a devil fruit eater he felt uneasy being so close to the ocean. This was the new world and anything could happen any time. If an unexpected wave hit the ship slipping of would be too easy. 

Luffy still hadn't reacted to him in any way. No exited 'Traffy', not even a head tilt.  
"Your crew's been talking about you." Law said, looking down at Luffy.  
"Just thinking..."  
"Yeah. I got that much. What about?"  
"We thought he'd be dead you know?" Luffy said quietly.  
"Your...brother? Sabo?" Law stood next to Luffy looking at the dark sea in front of them.  
"It was a big surprise to see him again." Luffy nodded. "Did you meet him?" Luffy turned to Law. 

Law hadn't officially met Sabo but he's heard of him before. There also might have been a moment in the night in the hut on Dressrosa when Law had woken up for a short moment and saw a blond young man sitting on the bed. In the end, exhaustion won and Law fell back into a comatose like sleep.

"No, not really. How long has it been since you last saw him?" "It's been years...we were only kids back then." now Luffy sounded close to tears. Law never thought he'd been good at comforting people. Hell, he couldn't even calm himself down. He also hated to be pressured to talk about things but... something in his brain must have short circuited as he asked "Any more secret brothers to expect?" 

Luffy smiled, but it was a sad smile, unlike his usual bright ones. "No. It only was us three...well later only Ace and me I guess."  
"You must have been very close." Law really sucked at comforting. Did he just make things worse? He wasn't sure. Either way, Luffy didn't seem to be insulted by anything he had said jet. 

"It still hurts to think of him, but he wouldn't want me to be sad all the time."  
"Yeah." Law said and couldn't help but think of Corazon in that moment. "It never really stops." he admitted before he could stop himself. Luffy looked up at him, but didn't pressure him to elaborate.  
"I hate Black Beard. If I could have I would have killed him right back then. I was so mad." Law could practically feel the rage burning through Luffy.  
"I could tell. You threw a fit, practically ran all over my crew and destroyed my ship." It was supposed to be more of a joke to lighten the mood but he wasn't so sure it came across that way.  
"Ah...sorry about that." Luffy apologized, sounding not too sorry after all. He probably barely remembered that event.  
"We always knew we'd go our own paths...I only wish Ace had known Sabo was alive..." Luffy finally admitted. Law had the feeling this was the end of the discussion. Luffy appeared a lot more at peace with himself compared to earlier.  
"Don't you want to sit down?" Luffy asked and patted the space next to him.  
Considering he had nothing better to do, Law accepted the invitation.  
It was good the figure head was so big, but Law still sat so close to Luffy that they almost touched. 

"Are you not worried about falling in?" Law asked.  
"Nope. Are you scared?" Luffy asked and back was that innocent look in Luffys eyes and he wrapped his arms around Law several times.  
"What the hell?!" Law hissed. "Let me go!"  
"Shihihihih" Luffy just laughed but luckily let go of him again.  
"You're crazy." Law grunted out.  
"Really?" Luffy seriously sounded as if he was giving this some consideration.  
"Have you ever seen yourself?! Or your crew for that matter? Or all the other people you seem to befriend?"  
"Friends are great! I'm glad we are." Luffy grinned.  
"That is not what it means to have an alliance." Law sighed. This was a lost cause. "Actually, how come you accepted an alliance with me but not with the others?"  
"Why did you save me two years ago?" Luffy asked. Law had not expected that question to come from Luffy. He didn't even have an answer to that.  
"What do you have to do with Boa Hancock?" Law tried to distract Luffy.  
"She want's to marry me." Luffy said as if that was the most normal, boring thing on earth.  
"So when's the wedding?" Law had to grin at the thought of the two of them at some wedding. What would that even look like? Who would the guests be?  
"I'm not gonna marry her! I'll find the one piece and be king of the pirates!" Luffy exclaimed almost offended at the thought that Law would think he'd seriously get married to that women...  
"The woman is considered the most beautiful on earth. She's not good enough a queen for the pirate king?" From what Law knew of Luffy he didn't expect him to be too interested in relationships, but that he appeared to be so against the idea of marriage was amusing. He was sure Luffy's cook would die of jealousy if he saw how Hancock looked at Luffy.  
Then Luffy tore Law away from his thoughts with a quiet, thoughtful tone. "Maybe... I'd prefer a king."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still mostly working in scenes that fit in the timeframe of the canon.

"Maybe I'd prefer a king." 

Those words still echoed in Laws mind. Breakfast was served and Luffy was all over the food as usual. There was no hint of the young man's mood last night, but Law remembered what had happened, as if it happened only seconds ago. He could practically still feel how Luffy had leaned against his side after saying that. 

Had the straw-hat been just joking? Surely he couldn't be serious. Could someone even be so naive? Was Luffy really... gay? Did his crew even know? Law didn't get a chance to find out because Luffy's breathing had evened out and was the guy seriously drooling on him?!  
With a sigh Law relaxed his shoulders and stayed still. How Luffy was able to fall asleep in a spot like this was beyond him, but since he definitely wouldn't get any sleep he might as well make sure his ally didn't fall to his death. 

When the rising sun woke Luffy up he didn't linger around. He shot up, yelling for food almost knocking Law off the figurehead with his hasty actions.  
In utter disbelief Law looked after the rubber man. Rolling his shoulders to loosen his stiff muscles after sitting in the same position for so long, Law got up. 

With more than enough people awake during the day, Luffy's attention was drawn away from Law.

As if last night never happened, Luffy went about his day as normal as one could when surrounded with one's personal fanclub. 

"Hey Zoro... he's still staring at Luffy!" Usopp wisper-hissed at Zoro and gestured towards a brooding Law leaning against a wall. "You think he's planning Luffy's death after all?" A scared look appeared on the long-nosed face.  
"I do not think we have to worry about that." a calm voice appeared behind Usopp making him jump and shriek.  
"Robin! Don't just sneak up on us!"  
A grin appeared on Zoros face. Of course Usopp was too chicken to approach the surgeon of death by himself.  
Just because Zoro had practically forced Law to drink with him while he himself was already drunk did not mean he wanted to get all buddy-buddy with the guy. But since the lame cook was not here he might as well get a rise out of Law. 

Law watched from a distance, quite glad no one approached him.  
That was, until a certain green haired man stepped up next to him. Behind him stood Usopp who had finally decided to take a break from putting the Barto Pirates in awe by telling over exaggerated stories of their adventures.  
"Tryin' to stare a hole into our captain?" Zoro grinned down at him and didn't linger for much longer than to see Law avert his gaze, hiding behind his hat.  
Usopp on his part looked like he couldn't decide to flee the scene and follow his green haired crew member or laugh at Laws reaction.  
"Rather fascinating, isn't he?" Robin spoke in a calm voice, a smile on her face.  
Law didn't bother to reply. Fascinating...well, that was another way to describe the lunatic. 

Law had to think back to when they first met at the archipelago, then again at Punk Hazard. When he proposed the alliance there also was this moment just a few days ago, when all those pirate crews wanted to stand under Luffy and he straight out refused. There were those short moments, in which Luffy appeared serious. Just as he did when he was fighting Doflamingo. Law had learned fast, that Luffy being serious came with a time limit. In Laws experience a very short one at that. 

In Punk Hazard it took mere minutes after meeting Luffy before he questioned his sanity. Luffys crew on the other hand...they reminded him of his own. Which was worrisome because they might get along with his own a little too well. Law started to get a headache just thinking about it, let alone Luffys reasoning or rather lack of it when declining the Grand fleet. 

How on earth did the rubber brain expect to be pirate king without being seen as someone important? And then Luffy had stood up and spoken to everyone. Let them free and let them go their own paths. The guy had charisma and leadership skills. He definitely knew how to get everyone’s attention but he was also loud. He didn't do things stealthily.  
And then Luffys brain went to food and partying and his crew did nothing to stop their captain. Law started to get it. There was no way of reasoning with Luffy. 

How he'd ever get out of the situation he found himself in now...he didn't know. 

Robin smiled to herself. She had been a little concerned about the alliance at first. What she knew about Trafalger Law wasn't necessarily good... She also knew however, that no paper could be trusted fully and that the captain of the heart pirates saved Luffy's life two years ago. She doubted Law was one to betray them, but even if- with so many people looking up to Luffy now, the tattooed man should better think twice about any further actions. 

Usopp backed up once he noticed her creepy smile and hurried off leaving Law and Robin alone.  
Great. Just great. Law was not interested in small talk with Robin. No matter how much he could get on board with her humor at times. 

Luckily Robin counted to the smarter part of the Straw Hats and could tell it was time for her to give the man some space. Some things took time...

Law tried to save his energy as best as he could considering his lack of sleep, which would most likely continue this night as well.  
He chose to stay outside on the deck, mostly because he would do no one a favor just twisting and turning on a bed, trying to get comfortable. Leaning against one of the outer walls he managed to nod off for a short while. When he opened his eyes again it was still dark, he didn't feel rested at all and his skin felt uncomfortable with cooling sweat.  
At least the bathroom would be free at this early hour of the day and he would be able to wash up and change his bandages. By the time he was done, hair still damp from the shower the sun started to rise and it got livelier on board. 

"Traffy!" Luffy came energetic as ever barreling down the hallway to the bathroom. "You look tired Traffy. Didn't you sleep?"  
"I havn't had enough coffee to deal with this..." Law grumbled and pushed past Luffy. The younger almost grabbed Law's shirt to hold him back, but then remembered why he was headed in this direction and let the other go in favor of choosing the bathroom. 

All the coffee in the world could not save Law from getting "eternal-face-palm-syndrome" when they finally reached Zou. First the ridiculous drawing everyone cried about- save him and Zoro which dare he even think it? Almost turned into a wired bonding moment. Next the captain who claimed he wanted to become king of the pirates ran off like some five year old needing constant supervision. And that seemed only like the beginning of the chaos awaiting them. 

Law had always been a little curious about Bepo's home county but to see it in such a demolished state was concerning.  
Of course they couldn't just arrive at Zou and relax. There just had to be some drama going on. 

Luffy was overjoyed to see Nami and Chopper where doing well and gladly caught Nami as she hugged him tight while Chopper jumped on Usopp. 

Law found they fit in rather well with the minks. Luffy acted like a monkey more often than not- his name a very fitting coincidence. Of course he held back from saying anything. 

Time to steal himself away from the drama and check on his own crew.  
"Hey where are you running off to?!" Usopp caught his movement and accusingly pointed a finger in his direction.  
"I will look for my crew."  
"Oh right! I saw your talking bear!" Luffy butted in. A wonder he remembered to tell Law at all.  
"He's not my-..." Law shook his head. "We'll meet up again later." Law decided. 

He walked deeper and deeper into the forest. For the first time in months he anticipated something without the dread of having to deal with the worst possible outcomes. 

He stopped. Heard twigs snapped and the bushes parted, finally revealing his crew. He could no longer suppress a soft smile.  
The chorus of a happy and relieved "Captain!" making his heart skip a beat. Everyone was there and everyone seemed well.  
When Bepo leaped at him, much like Nami had run up to Luffy he didn't even protest.  
It's been so long- too long he now admitted to himself that Bepo had rubbed himself against him, as it lay in his nature. 

"Bepo, do you want to squash him?" Shachi's comment was meant well and usually Law would have appreciated it, but this time he actually wouldn't have minded for Bepo hanging off him just a little longer. 

Interestingly enough Bepo's apology sounded not quite as serious as usual, too overwhelmed with relief and joy. "Captain, it's really amazing that you defeated Doflamingo!" The mink congratulated, but really...Law couldn't quite take the credit for that victory at all could he?  
Penguin the good guy he was saved Law from elaborating further while standing in the middle of nowhere. It was time to catch up indeed. 

"You really are alright?" Law asked Bepo while they followed the path further along. "What happened to your head?"  
"We're alright Captain. Chopper did a good job fixing everyone up." Bepo reassured.  
"What about your arm?" Some one else noticed Law's bandages.  
For a second Law thought about saving them from the truth but realized they would notice the scars sooner rather than later either way.  
"It was ripped off." he answered casually as if stating the sky was blue.  
"Ehhhhhh?!" And the expected worrying and fussing couldn't be stopped. Right. His crew could get crazy too. Their take on crazy might be different from the Straw Hats and different from Bartos crew but that didn't mean there weren't enough similarities.  
He missed them. It was time to hear them out and hear what they've been up to. 

It appeared, that Bepo met his aunt and uncle again and that the crew stayed at their place at the moment. 

Law was happy for Bepo. He knew family was important to him, especially after his parents died and his brother left Zou. Law had helped Bepo find his brother again some years ago. It always was the bear's intention to go looking for his brother and then bring him back home to Zou. The bringing back part hadn't worked out so well but they exchanged vivre cards to make sure the other was doing all right. 

"Hey Bepo...are you going to stay here now?" Law asked his best friend once everyone was up to date.  
"N-no! Of course not captain!" Bepo rushed to say.  
"You don't want to stay with your family?"  
"Of course I do. You are my family. The crew is my family!"  
"Awww!"  
"Well said bepo!"  
"He's right!"  
"Absolutely. We are family captain! Right everyone?!"  
"Aye aye!"

These idiots. Law grinned happily. Law should have seen it coming, but he still fell back hard as Bepo leapt at him once more. Maybe being here brought his instincts to the surface more. Law hasn't spent too much time with the Minks on Zou but from the impression he got, Bepo must hold back and suppress his instinct a lot. Most of his crew wasn't too fond of being smothered by a heavy polar-bear Mink. Most of the time it ended with having to spit out fur...

"We should go and see what the others are up to." Law finally stood up. Before they wreaked havoc and got them in some kind of terrible situation. He really hoped he could get some rest today. 

Of course he'd hoped for too much.  
Luffy was bouncing on a gigantic lion Mink while Chopper fussed about the cat's wounds.  
As if that wasn't chaotic enough, someone else from his crew just had to run off. To big mom no less. The worst part? No one could take anything serious and they jumped right into a big dinner party.  
Who would he be to deny his crew some fun after they just fought and were currently recovering? As a doctor he wouldn't advise any of them to down alcohol while taking pain medicine, but who was he to talk about things like that? He also knew his crew was reasonable enough to know when to go all out and when to watch their intake. This also was a good bonding opportunity and after leaving his crew behind for so long and then deciding all by himself to form an alliance he figured they deserved some time without him nagging.

Luckily for him the party dwindled down relatively fast. It was barely midnight and almost everyone was asleep. This meant there was enough time for him to escape the sight. 

Watching his captain leave the copper haired man allowed him to get a head start before he got up himself.  
"Want me to come with?" slurred Penguin, looking up at the red head.  
"It's fine. It's my turn anyway." Shachi replied. "But if you prefer a bed you can come along."  
"Ugh...yea. Bed sound's nice." The two made their way through the forest back to the house.  
"You go ahead to bed. I'll deal with him." Shachi said quietly and went to a room where he could see the light. 

Law looked through some bags that held first aid things as well as a variety of medicine for relatively normal things such as head aches, the flu, stomach aches and the like. Of course it didn't hold any of his personal things. 

"We brought some of your things in that bag over here." Shachi walked to a backpack in the far corner of the room. Shachi allowed himself to open it and got out two bottles.  
Relived Law grabbed for the bottle in Shachis left hand, only for the medicine to be pulled away before he got to it. "How many?" Shachi asked seriously.  
Law glared down at him. Fuck this. "Three." He bit out.  
"I'm giving you two."  
"Shachi..." the tone was something between begging and a warning growl. He really didn't want to deal with this now.  
"You know why I can't do that." Shachi handed him two pills and put the rest in his pocket while he went to get some water. 

It was better than nothing Law decided and swallowed the white pills down fast.  
"You can go sleep in there." Shachi guided Law with a hand on his back to a door.  
He watched his captain sitting down, his head hanging low enough. In the dark room it was almost impossible to see his facial features but the read head knew from experience it was pained with exhaustion. 

It was no secret among the crew that their captain had sleeping issues. Thus, why they implemented a system to make sure he stayed safe. Every time someone new joined their crew they were made aware off the meds their captain took and how much would be sensible. Watching over the captain kind of turned into an unofficial rite of passage. It showed that everyone trusted the new member. 

"Come on. Get your clothes off before you fall asleep." the red head nudged Law shaking himself out of his thoughts.  
It always was difficult to tell if it was Law being tired in general or if the tablets worked fast. Either way, the tattooed man already acted a little drowsy and sluggishly pulled of his clothes. He mostly struggled with his tight Jeans, so that Shachi helped by pulling on the legs and then throwing a blanket over Law. 

Honestly, how stupid did Law think they all were? It was quite obvious Law downplayed some of the events that had taken place in order not to worry everyone. He listened to the stories told at the party. Even if he hadn't heard...Law asking for three pills was a telltale in its own. Not to mention he chose the stronger ones. One should be enough. It definitely would be more than enough to knock Shachi out.  
It also was unsettling not knowing what Law did all that time on Punk Hazard before he met their new allies. Law hadn't exactly been in the best state of mind before he left his crew go to Zou...

A door opening tore Shacki away from his thoughts and he quickly turned to walk back into the other room to check who entered the building. 

"Oi! Where is Traffy?!" A familiar voice called out.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Shachi asked in a hushed voice.  
"Looking for Torao. What is he doing here?"  
"He's sleeping so leave him alone. Actually, why aren't you sleeping?"  
"I noticed Torao and you guys leave and I wanted to see if he's ok."  
Now that was kind of nice. "He's fine, just tired."  
"Great! So where is he?"  
"I just told you, you can't bother him!" Gosh why was this guy so frustrating?  
"I won't bother him." Luffy ignored Shachi and slipped past him, where he suspected Law. 

Shachi followed him, ready to do everything in his power to drag the straw hat out if he dared to try and wake Law.  
Luffy poked Law. Poked him. The guy seriously poked his shoulder.  
Oh god, why did Shachi have to be on captain-watch-duty today?  
Luffy poked Law again. This time his cheek.  
"He's like Zorro." Luffy grinned. "Nothing can wake him up either." Then he added kind of thoughtfully. "But Traffy never sleeps...is he sick?"  
"He just took some sleeping pills. He won't wake up for another few hours." 

Luffy looked down at Laws sleeping form. He just got curious where Law would go. He noticed the man sat at the sides of the clearing watching everyone was a smile on his face.  
Luffy was kind of fascinated by the expression Law directed at his crew. Law's crew was a lot of fun, especially the bear. This evening must have been the first time Luffy saw such a soft smile on Laws face.  
Law saved his life and he came to him that night on their way to Zou. Luffy just had to make sure he was ok.  
Law looked peaceful sleeping. Luffy judged the size of the bed and quikely decided there was enough space for him. 

"H-hey what do you think you are doing?!" Shachi hissed.  
"I'm tired." Luffy whined and set his hat aside. He climbed over Law, lay down and closed his eyes and was out within second. 

What. The. Hell. 

Shachi could just stare at the two. What was going on with the two?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might have more comedy. What do you think of the chapter length? Do you prefer longer chapters (like this one with around 3000 words) or shorter chapters but more frequent updates? 
> 
> I also realized I really enjoy toying with writing in scenes that still fit into the canon timeline, so let's hope Law and his crew make an apperance in the manga soon (Law in a Kimono/Yukatta would be amazing). Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straw hats chatting with Ikkaku of the Heart Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter because I tried to squeeze in scenes with the canon timeline. Please read the notes at the end of the chapter :)

"Wake up!"  
"Mhhmm..."  
"Hey, wake up! Your crew is looking for you!" One of the Heart Pirates hissed at their allied captain, shaking his shoulder. Even though the man had tried his best not to affect Law, his own captain seemed far more awake. Blinking he opened his eyes. 

The meds always made him feel sluggish and disorientated so all he wanted was some time to adjust and wake up some more in peace. 

"Oi! Straw hat! Wake up!" Only now did Law realize that maybe the words were not directed at him. Wait. Straw hat?! He looked to his side and sure enough, Luffy was lying there, fast asleep. 

"Breakfast is ready!" He heard someone yell from another room getting not only the heart pirates attention. Luffy shot up in bed. 

"Food?" He asked looking around.  
"Now you wake up?! You crew is looking for you!"  
"What? Where?" Luffy had already jumped over law onto the ground.  
"Outside of course!" The man yelled exasperated. He and Law looked after Luffy rushing out the door.  
Seconds later a loud squeal and yelp could be heard that sounded suspiciously like Shachi and Penguin. Luffy stopped stunned at the door- which definitely was not the exit. For a moment it was silent, then the fast pattering of sandals hitting the floor could be heard throughout the house. 

"At least close the door!" Shachi yelled after the whirlwind who finally ran out the right door. 

Glaring miserably at everything and nothing, Law rubbed his eyes and chin. He needed to shave, take a shower and get some coffee into him. The black haired man got up accepting the loose pants and shirt he was handed and shuffled towards the kitchen. His feet were dragging and he let himself fall into a seat not saying a word until he had two cups of coffee in his system. 

"What the hell was Straw hat doing here?" he demanded to know from his cook who handed him his third cup. 

"Well...you two looked so peaceful..." It seemed like his entire crew had made it back at some point after the party and was now nodding in agreement. Exactly how many had seen Luffy in his bed with him?  
Nope. It was too early to think more about that.  
"More." He grunted out pushing his empty coffee cup forward. At least he finally had managed to catch a few hours of sleep. 

By the time he finished his fourth cup of coffee and ate something the door to the kitchen area of the house opened. Penguin stepped in, not wearing his hat in favor of drying his dark blue, bordering on black hair. It had gotten longer again Law noticed, now reaching down to his chin again. Behind him trailed Shachi with equally dripping hair. 

"So, did you scar Straw-hat for life?" Law asked a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"Glad you're doing better captain." Penguin rolled his eyes.  
A glint in Laws golden eyes appeared along with a smirk.  
If Law was well enough to make fun of them, he was well enough for them to fight back.  
"Must have been some good time with Straw Hat if you're so relaxed now." Penguin added. Shachi still kept quiet next to him, trying to look invisible.  
"Right. Care to share what the hell he was doing here this morning?" Law directed his question straight at Shachi. His memories were still rather vague from the sleep deprivation and drugs but it didn't take a genius to put two and two together after seeing Shachis behavior. 

Law hated to worry his friends. But he knew they worried anyway. To be fair, they had good reason to watch him when he got to the point where all he wanted to do was knock himself out with pills. Especially now after everything in Dressrosa...Still, he didn't want to ruin their day or night. He didn't want a babysitter. But last night? If it meant he had someone to ward off Luffy then someone stepping up didn't sound too bad. So he really wondered how on earth Shachi could let the idiot pass. 

"So?" He inquired after no answer fell.  
"Well...it is a little difficult to refuse him you know." Shachi grumbled. "The guy's stubborn as a mule."  
Oh yes. That was most definitely true. Luffys stubbornness rivaled- if not surpassed his own. 

"I'll see what the straw hat's are up to now. Fuckin retards can't stay out of trouble. You guys can stay here." He allowed knowing at least half of them were fighting a hangover.  
"Aye! aye!" 

As soon as Law got changed and on his way the crew started chatting...or well, gossiping would be the more fitting term.  
"Well, call me crazy..." came a voice behind a mask, wild brown hair standing up like a mane "but I think Straw hat Luffy might actually be good for captain." 

Finding the Straw Hats wasn't too difficult. No one would need Haki or the Minks good hearing to find that noisy bunch. It also appeared that Law arrived just in time. No more drama was going on and now they would go and see the Ninja. Maybe Law should have invited his crew after all...well this probably wasn't the only chance for them to see one. 

Once again Law got to experience the sheer and utter craziness, immature, fun, genius side that made up the Straw Hats. Not to forget that they seemed to attract luck as much as trouble. 

It was rather irritating to try and figure out Luffy's thought process. It was tough to decide if he was brilliant or plain stupid. His simplistic way of approaching situation was baffling to say the least. 

It was kind of sweet how Luffy dealt with Momonosuke. Law could understand...perhaps, respect that was a better word to use. Giving the kid some power and not looking down on him was a decent thing to do.  
Dragging Law into another wired alliance without consulting with him first? Not so much. At least this would go in their favor and even if he wanted to...a way out was unlikely for him to decide. It made Law wonder when their ways would part again. They had to at some point... 

Law felt a lot better after the couple of hours sleep he had been able to get, but of course it was too much to hope for a little peace and some more rest. Maybe he could try to take a nap... well, that wasn't going to happen after Zunisha got insured.  
It was nice to see how well his crew worked with the Straw Hats though.

Everyone was working hard to help the gigantic elephant as fast as possible. Nevertheless, at some point it was time to take a break and enjoy refreshments to recharge.  
Usopp, Nami and Robin were sitting in the shade of a tree with some Minks and Heart Pirates. 

Luffy was stuffing his face with Cat Viper and some other Minks, staring over to the side where Law sat, leaned against a wall, his hat pulled over his eyes. Bepo was sitting next to him, talking with another bear, Penguin and Shachi. 

"Why is Luffy staring at Penguin and Shachi like that?" Nami asked no one in particular.  
"It's wired isn't it? I thought so too." Usopp agreed frowning.  
"Ah...I heard he walked in on them this morning." Ikkaku, the only girl in Laws crew, supplied with a roll of her eyes.  
"WHAAAAT?!" Nami and Usopp shouted.  
"Walked..." Usopp stopped but was continued by Nami "...In on them?!"  
"Oh my." Robin said with a smile.  
"Oh, you didn't know yet? I'm surprised. They usually are not very discreet." Ikakku kept sipping her drink.  
"Wait, wait, wait! I'm quite sure I heard them talk about girls with Sanji the other day while handing out soup..." Usopp exclaimed.  
The redhead next to him nodded "More like obsessed. Freakin' perverts."  
"Yeah...they are not that picky when it comes to men or women." Ikakku shrugged indifferent. "Seems like they only can't fully agree with Bepo. He's the only one happy about lady-bears."  
"So, just just to clarify..." Nami got into a gossip mood. "They are together?"  
"Jup."  
"And don't mind that they are both lusting after other people?"  
"Not really. I'm sure they'd be more than willing to spend time with you if you're interested." The curly haired woman almost looked bored by the subject, too used to her crewmates.  
"No way!" Nami shrieked immediately.  
"They are worse perverts than Sanji." Usopp shuddered.  
"Yeah, it's not really my thing either." Ikakku admitted "But it does get boring if you're sailing for days and days..."  
The others saved themselves a comment this time. Their-too-much-information stint already exceeding. There was only one more thing...or so they thought.  
"How on earth did Luffy walk in on them?" Nami couldn't help but wonder.  
"Or maybe the better question is where?" Robin guessed.  
"The house of Bepos relatives, where we've all been staying. Luffy went to sleep with our Captain."  
Nami, Usopp and Robin where frozen in place. Then the red head and long nose shook their heads and waved their hands in front of their faces "No, no. Not possible." They decided quite sure of themselves.  
"Oh. I'm sure it's not in the way Shachi and Penguin do. Our Captain..." she trailed off getting quieter. A sad and worried look taking place in her eyes. "He has the tendency to knock himself out with some really strong sleeping pills every once in a while. It's basically impossible to wake him when he takes them. We usually take turns to make sure he's safe and no one disturbs him. But it seems Shachi couldn't ward off Luffy." She shuddered a little. "To be fair, your captain kind of freaked out two years ago and destroyed some things...I'm glad it was Shachis and not my turn yesterday." 

A more uncomfortable silence settled in as the implications to these words reached deep. Luffy wasn't a person to concern himself much with the past- save for promises. He'd never break those if he could prevent it in some way. Luffy especially didn't talk about what happened two years ago at Marine ford or after that. It all hurt them, that they couldn't be there with their captain, when he surely experienced one of- if not the most traumatic experience of his life. 

They weren't there to help him and stand by his side. But Law had been there and saved Luffys life. 

"I've been wondering for a while now. Why where you there two years ago?" Robin asked.  
Ikakku looked thoughtful for a moment, but before she could answer their break came to an end and they had to get back to work. 

With Zunisha finally treated and bandaged it was time to move on. It was time to split up and get Sanji back. As soon as Luffy jumped down the cliff- or elephant to be precise, Everyone left behind was glad they weren't in the team to go on that crazy rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The canon timeline with Law ends here.  
> If I try and continue with the canon story from here and wait until Law makes an apperance again in the Manga it could take months until I update this story again...
> 
> Alternatively I could jump to a fictional time after fights in Wano Kuni. I wrote some scenes for that already and those scenes concentrate more on the relationship between characters.  
> There will definitely be more about Luffy and Law as well as Shachi and Penguin with...well not going to give to much away here but be warned if that's not your thing.  
> I also just want to add some more scenes where Nami is gossiping and fishing for information from Ikkaku or other Heart Pirates...  
> Tags will be added as the chapters come out.  
> Let me know how you want the story to continue. Plain fictional (continuing next week)  
> Trying to follow the canon storyline (when ever we hear about Law in the Manga again)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crews gossping, Penguin and Shachi enjoying the party, Law having fun

Law was once again more than amazed with Luffys fighting spirit. His positive attitude and will to live and achieve his dream were crazy but worked out.

Law wasn't the only one pleasantly surprised. Luffy had known the older man was strong, but what Luffy saw in Law in Wano country reminded him of their encounter back on the Sabaody archipelago. That glint in his eyes that showed he enjoyed the fight.

On Punk Hazard something was off about Law. Law was just as cold as the snow and ice on Punk Hazard. This man was different from the relaxed guy back at the auction house who enjoyed the show with a slightly sadistic glint in his eye as he cut people in pieces. Shuffling the body parts around seemed more like a joke by the surgeon of death. Luffy thought he was a fun guy back then with an intersting devil fruit. It reminded him of Robin's which was mysterious and strange but could also be really entertaining when she made hands grow out of his head, simulating Chopper's antlers.

On Dressrosa Law was even stranger. He was closed off but presented himself like some freshly grilled meat on a golden platter. His disguise was useless at best. He was showing more of his body than Luffy had ever seen before.

Laws actions were closed off and when he fought it was almost as if he was paralyzed in fear and ready to die at the same time.

Laws crew could only confirm how true that was. Law wasn't afraid of dying. He was only afraid of dying before he got his revenge. In Wano however Law was calmer. He had more fun. He started to get dragged in with Luffys impulsive actions but he also managed to keep a rational eye on the situation. His death wish got pushed back as he realized he didn't want to leave his crew behind and his fighting spirit returned at Luffys side. Law was too stubborn to be saved again- being carried around by Luffy was not something he needed to repeat.

Ultimately they were still lucky they stayed alive after going against Kaido. People came out of their fights with wounds and Chopper did his best with some Wano country doctors to patch everyone up. Law himself stepped to help wherever he could. He was more of surgeon so he mostly set bones right and made sure punctured ribs and damaged organs were treated correctly.  
If his people liked to call him sick for enjoying having his hands in someone's guts so be it. His crew had made enough jokes on his expense over the years for him to be used to all sorts of comments.  
It took a few days for everyone to wake up and recover a little, but a big banquet was inevitable.

The party was in full swing. Usopp and Chopper were dancing on some tables. Clione played his trumpet alongside Brook.  
Nami and Carrot definitely had done a good job dressing Ikkaku. Law didn't really care for his crew's clothing choice but it was amusing to see Ikkaku equally delighted and uncomfortable. Embarrassed she picked at the fancy Kimono she wore. Law thought she was lucky they still were in Wano. He was sure Nami would have found her a shorter revealing dress otherwise.

"Whaaaa! Nami-san! Ikkaku-chan! Robin-chan! You lovely ladies look spectacular this evening!" Sanji complimented loudly.  
Penguin and Shachi where practically drooling alongside him.

"See! This is why I hate wearing different clothes!" The curly haired woman hissed at Nami.  
"Ahhh, but it's such a lovely sight." Shachi pitched in.  
"We might as well overthink our dress code." Penguin nodded along.  
"Yohohoho! What a lovely sight indeed. Would any of you ladies mind showing me your panties, perhaps?" Brook joined.  
"Get lost, perverts!" the two girls yelled and hit the guys over the head.  
"They are right though. Those overalls do cover you up too much." Nami explained, her love for fashion shining through, already imagining all sorts of clothes that would look good on the young woman. " Why do you all wear them in the first place? Law doesn't seem like he cares what you wear..." Nami thought out loud and everyone else listend in with interest as well.  
"They unite everyone super well though!" Franky voiced his opinion.  
"Ah! It's like the Franky family." Chopper made a connection.  
The heart pirates didn't get that reference but they still chuckled thinking about their own answer to the question.  
"Ah...it kind of started as a joke right?" Ikkaku looked around for confirmation, receiving several nods. "Because they are so good looking." Someone laughed, obviously already tipsy.

Ikkaku rolled her eyes. "By the time I joined they already wore them. In the beginning it was just a joke how attractive the Captain, Penguin and Shachi were and how they picked up all those girls no matter which island they went to. So someone made a bet with them that they wouldn't be able to get together with someone if they covered up. At the time the only thing they had were those overalls used for working on the ship, so they used what they had." Ikkaku explained.  
"Wait so Law wore one of those too?" Nami tried and failed to imagine that.  
"Oh he did!" Someone said, causing some chuckling and laughing.  
"I've never seen him wear one." Ikkaku said almost sounding disappointed, then added with a mischievous grin "But over time we've seen him in far more ridiculous clothing."  
"That sounds like an interesting story." Robin said.  
"A story for another time, maybe." Ikakku teased.  
"Yeah! We can't give away all the good stuff at once." someone called.  
"Pff. There are years worth stories." Someone grumbled obviously wanting to see the reactions of their audience.  
"The one with the horse is good..." Someone grinned, immediately getting shushed. The shushing then turned into laughter.  
"Or remember the one with the dre-..."  
"No! That one is too good!" everyone yelled quickly chancing a glance at their captain.

Law shook his head grinning. His crew was obviously enjoying themselves- no doubt they were also gossiping about him.  
Next to him Zorro huffed at their idiocy, handing Law a beer.  
"Thanks." Law accepted.

Zorro was a rather quiet man. Good company for Law when he wanted peace and quiet and didn't want to deal with annoying loud people...like Shachi trying to get him to socialize more or Penguin getting him to talk...or Luffy who was a master of doing things in a brash way.  
Law watched him gulping down food bigger than himself. He really had a fascinating body. For all the food Luffy stuffed into himself he was very slim. He was all lean muscles and hidden strength. Truly amazing. Scientifically speaking of course. Strictly scientifically. Law was a doctor. Of course he wondered how Luffys devil fruit affected his body and metabolism.

Who was he kidding? He had taken an interest in the rubber-boy long before he even met Luffy personally. He wasn't really what he had expected from what he read in the news papers but after the first initial shock at Punk Hazard he had fallen victim to Luffys...luffyness. It was like Luffy had no ounce of fear within him. Weather that was due to immense levels of bravery or plain naivety stood up to debate. Law personally thought it was a healthy mix of both. Luffy wasn't necessarily the brightest person from what he gathered, but could be surprisingly insightful sometimes. The close relationship he held to his crew- his friends was no doubt a result of that.

"Still can't take your eyes off him, hugh?" Zorro teased.  
Law tore his gaze away from Luffy. He was in a good mood. For once he didn't feel stressed and he looked forward to just enjoying the night. Which also meant he was more than fine with engaging with people. Zorro was a perfect start.  
"Not quite your type right? You are more into perverted blondes, I assume..." he trailed off.  
Zorro huffed. "How did you figure that out?" he grunted quietly.  
"Is it supposed to be a secret? If so, you're doing an insufficient job at hiding it."  
"It's not really a secret." The green haired man shrugged. "I've accepted long ago that that's not going anywhere."  
"You seriously think that guy's hundred percent straight?"  
They both watched Sanji dancing around, most likely because a girl gave him the time of a day to call him over so he could bring her a drink. Still, he danced and swung his ass...  
"Naa, just to stuck up to have room for anything else up his ass."  
Law couldn't hold his laughter at that, Zorro joining in.

While Law calmed down and fought some air back into his lungs he was approached by one of his crewmates.  
"Ah, captain, you already have a drink!" Uni realized holding two drinks in his hand.  
"It's fine. Just finished this anyway. What do you have there?" Law set his beer jug aside.  
"Some type of Wano sake."  
Law took a sip giving some hum of approval. "Strong, but not bad."

"What are your plans with my captain?" Zorro asked.  
"Trying to change the subject?" Law guessed, trying to win himself some time. "You know him better then me. What do you think are my chances?"  
"No idea. Nami's got some bets on it and she's usually right. Might as well ask her."  
"Bets, hugh?" Law looked over to his own crewmates who conveniently all looked anywhere but in his direction. "What did you guess?" The tattooed man pressed curiously.  
"As if I'm going to tell you! But with Luffy you can never really know. Fair warning though, he's never shown any romantic interest in anyone for as long as I've known him, except..." Zorro shut his mouth and looked disappointed down his jug. He reached for a bottle next to him and drank directly from it.  
This time Law gave him a little time to answer.  
"He's definitely interested in you in some way." Zorro finally voiced his opinion. "You probably know by now though, that things however they go...usually go Luffys way." Zorro grinned. The tall man next to him didn't look annoyed though.  
"I'm not a pushover." Law exclaimed with a determined glint in his eyes, finishing his drink.

"Is there any whiskey or rum around?" he asked earning him several raised eyebrows. Up to date Zorro never had seen Law drink more than a beer or two.  
"Ugh...you sure you wanna do this today?" One of the Heart Pirates looked back and forth between Law and all the people around them.  
Law grinned a devilish grin. "Give me a break. Hey!" He waved some girl with a bunch of different glasses over. "Can I have one of those?" He asked and when she hesitated he made sure to look her deep into the eyes and give her a flirty smile. It did the trick.

The glances Laws crew exchanged didn't go unnoticed by the green haired swordsman.  
"You'll be okay? Or are you gonna go crazy?" he asked.  
"Well, I guess you'll find out soon." Law took another sip from his glass, the ice cubes clinking. Might as well give his crew mates some more story material while he was at it...

The Straw Hats were left a little dissatisfied with the Heart Pirates secrecy. Those stories about the broody captain sounded really interesting after all.  
Ikkaku continued in order to distract everyone a little and get back on topic. "Anyways, when you get to wear the overall and everyone trusts you to keep and eye on the captain you really are part of the crew." She said fondly remembering her first night just sitting at her captains side, watching him sleep, knowing that every crew member passed the door 'by coincidence' at least once that night.  
"I suppose every crew has their own way of accepting a new crew member." Robin smiled.  
"What do you do?" Ikkaku asked courious, sitting up a little to sit on the edge of the pool in favor of overheating in the water.  
"Luffy saved all of us in some way or another." Robin said.  
Nami nodded. "He saved me from Fishman terrorizing my village." she remembered bitterly but also proudly knowing what her captain had done for everyone one of them.  
"He want against Enies Lobby just to get me back into the crew. Robin added her story. "Generally there is no saying 'no' once Luffy has decided he wants you in his crew."  
Nami grimaced. "You have no idea how hard it can be with that guy sometimes." she sighed. "Remember when we met Brook?"  
"Ah, that was so typical of Luffy." Usopp groaned. "Just imagine!" He exclaimed getting into his storyteller mode. "We were riding the Sunny through the Florian Triangle. It was a misty and dark day. Very difficult to see, when suddenly we came across a shipwreck in the middle of nowhere!"  
"And we could here singing." Chopper jumped in.  
"It was really creepy, but of course Luffy wanted to investigate the ship." Usopp continued. "So, because we knew Luffy wouldn't be up to any good on his own we had to draw who would go with him. Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to go with him, I wasn't lucky enough that day so I was forced to wait on the ship with the others..."  
"Now that's not how it went..." Nami mumbled, but quickly was interrupted by Usopp who continued his great story. "So off Nami and Sanji went with Luffy to meet this singing skeleton and it took no time at all for Luffy to invite him into our crew..."  
"Right after the pervert asked to see my panties." Nami remembered annoyed.  
"And Luffy asked the guy if he could poop." Sanji added.  
The Heart pirates where choking with laughter.  
"Asking the important questions." Someone said gasping for air.  
"He's got a good eye!"  
"I mean...Bones does seem kinda creepy when you first see him."  
"Na! Brook's my man! He's a funny guy. We should get ourselves a talking skeleton!"  
"We already have a bear!" Someone reminded.  
"I'm sorry." Bepo apologized, hanging his head.

Law watched the group from the distance, feeling the effect of several drinks. He adjusted his sword Kikoku to get a little more comfortable.  
"Ya know...That's some really big sword you have. Is it a representation or compensation?" Zorro asked, he himself having drunken quite a lot by now.  
"Wouldn't you like to know..." Law flashed him a grin, finishing yet another drink. He personally had lost count by now. "Keep an eye on it for me?" He teased and got up. Teased? That guy was drunk. Zorro decided.

Law made his way over to some part of his crew having fun alongside the Wano country people and Straw Hats. Everyone was talking in smaller groups now or doing their own thing again. Luffy also joined his crew mates and was now laughing with Usopp. Bepo was dancing and Law almost was tempted to join him there and then but decided another drink first wouldn't hurt.  
He settled next to the group of gossiping girls that got their drinks delivered by Sanji, so Law was sure he'd get his hands on something soon.

Soon enough he was content with a glass of whiskey listening only half heartedly until he caught part of the conversation and followed the girls gaze. Shachi and Penguin. Of course. Penguin with all his charm was trying to sweet talk some fairly handsome guy.

"How many joined them?" Nami inquired curious and still not over the fact that these unsuspicious guys apparently were so...not innocent.  
"Hmmm...I guess, a few had the pleasure." Law answered with a smirk, not giving away any numbers.  
Surprised several heads turned around to him only noticing him now.

The poor guy Penguin was talking to suddenly look scandalized and practically ran off.  
A laugh escaped the Hearts captain. He handed his half empty glass over to Ikakku. With only a slight stumble in his step he made his way over to Penguin, several eyes glued to his back.

"Here we go again..." Ikkaku mumbled.  
"May we present? Captain Trafalgar Law, of the Heart Pirates. Drunk." Someone else presented.  
Some other Heart Pirates clapped their support, other whistled. Of course they were happy when their captain was happy, relaxed and had some fun. Then they all looked away with a roll of their eyes, having seen what was going to happen more times than they even wanted to think about.

"Woha!" Penguins eyes widened in surprise. "How much did you have to drink? he asked suspiciously.  
"A fuckin lot." Law answered.  
"Ohhh...well then." Penguin confidently stepped closer and was promptly pulled closer by Law. Their lips met in a crashing kiss, gaining a few shocked gasps from their audience. Law didn't care.  
"Let's have some fun." he whispered against Penguins lips, pulling him down to the floor until Laws back was leaned against a wall and Penguin straddled his lap.  
"It's been a while captain." Penguin mumbled letting his arms rest on Laws shoulders.  
Law just grinned happily. It has been a while. It's actually been a long while since he had so much fun and felt so relaxed. He looked into Penguins handsome face, those bright, dark indigo blue eyes. Penguin was two years older than him and managed to look so innocent...and yet his hips were moving teasingly on Laws lap.

"What the hell." Nami breathed out. Upon meeting Trafalgar Law again at Punk Hazard she would have never dreamed of seeing the man in such a way.  
It was...weirdly hot though. Trafalgar Law definitely was a good looking guy with a nice body. The tattoos also gave him something of a bad-boy look.  
"It is a rather unexpected sight." Robin said with a frown, chancing a glance to her own captain.

Luffy watched the scene with wide eyes and curiosity.

Law and Penguin deepened their kiss in a familiar manner. The older grabbed the fabric of Laws black Kimono with golden details matching his eyes, while Law on his part opened Penguin's, letting it fall open and exposing part of his chest. He appeared skilled in the task, never even opening his eyes. One of Penguins shoulders was freed and Law nuzzled into his neck, lightly sucking a hickey to his neck.

"This just keeps getting...out of hand. Just what on earth is going on." Nami said. The Hearts Pirates didn't look too impressed and had resumed their other conversations not really paying much attention to their captain and crewmate any longer.  
"We told you captain is not just gloomy." Someone reminded the Straw Hats.

"Oi, oi!" Shachi called Penguin and Law out. "Everyone can see you here." He stated the obvious. "And don't just have all the fun by yourself!" He crouched down and grabbed Laws face to give him a kiss. Law willingly let him, pushing of his hat and taking hold of Shachis long copper hair.

"L-Luffy? Oi! Where are you going?" Usopp called out as Luffy walked over to the three, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his hat.

When they noticed a shadow three pairs of eyes looked up to the Straw Hat captain. Everyone got quieter to hear what was about to happen.

"What is it? Want a kiss too?" Law smirked up at him challenging.  
"Yes."

Several jaws hit the floor. The music stopped, singing stopped, dancing stopped. Zorro chocked on his beer, Usopps eyes practically popped out, Nami was too shocked to remember she could start collecting payments for her bet. Franky called out an astonished "Aoooo!" striking a pose. Robin covered her smile with a hand.  
The people of Wano Kuni tried figuring out if they were witnessing a historical moment or stood just before a massacre.

Clione followed his crew mates and resumed the party. Brook joined the sounds of the trumpet with his guitar and soon everyone was minding their own business again- with the occasional glance over the three man at the side of festivities.

"Are you drunk?" Law asked Luffy staring him right in the eyes.  
"No." Luffy shook his head lightly.  
"I am." Law grinned.  
Shachi and Penguin chuckled in amusement.  
"You might want to ask for a kiss again tomorrow Straw Hat. We've known him for years but you should wait until he's sobered up." Penguin advised.  
"Hmmm...okay." Luffy agreed. He could wait.  
"Peng, move over." Law tried to shove Penguin off him. The older one simply raised his eyebrow and stayed seated, not even moving a millimeter. "I think I'm gonna wait with that until you've calmed down a little he whispered into Laws ear, which didn't really make matters better.

"You look like you did when we first met." Luffy grinned pleased and sat down cross-legged on the ground close to the other three.  
"Hugh?" Law tried to remember. Think right now wasn't the easiest. Luckily for him Luffy was happy to blabber on and elaborate. "You look a lot happier now! You really should smile more often."  
"See. That's what we tell him all the time." Shachi agreed.  
Law rested his chin on Penguins shoulder and looked at Luffy who didn't seem bothered by their position at all.

Luffy stretched his arms out and grabbed a bunch of food and was content just stuffing his face. Come to think of it, it was rather surprising Luffy wasn't in a food coma yet.

Shachi ran off somewhere else, chatting and flirting with people. By the time he returned the festivities slowly died down. The musicians turned to play calmer music and more water than alcohol was sipped.

Law had his eyes closed, dozing off against Penguin.  
"He asleep?" Shachi asked.  
"Law?" Penguin moved his shoulder a little, which only got him an annoyed grumble. "Naa, not quite." Penguin whispered as quietly as he could, since he was so close to Laws ear.

"Hey Straw Hat, how about you bring Captain back to rest?"  
"Hmm? Sure!" Luffy, who lay down on the ground jumped up and reached for Laws hand to pull him up once Penguin moved aside. "Come on Traffy! Let's go. " He dragged Law along. Law was still too tired and drunk to really care about the rough treatment.

"Think he's going to kill us tomorrow?" Penguin looked over at his boyfriend.  
"He'll be thanking us at some point." Shachi crossed his arms before his chest.

Luffy and Law walked back to the building and Law pulled Luffy down, next to him without even bothering to take his clothes off.  
Luffy immediately wrapped himself around the taller man. Thy both fell asleep soon, Luffy tucked under Laws chin.

A few hours later Law lay paralyzed in bed with his eyes wide open. His lungs were burning and he was shaking. He couldn't even remember the nightmare properly but he was shaken non the less. It took him a while- he wasn't even quite sure if seconds or minutes past until he realized Luffy was still wrapped tightly around him.

He needed space. Air and space. He couldn't stay lying down anymore. He forced himself to slowly pry Luffy off him, as opposed to just jumping out of the bed. Law sat on the edge of the bed, then got up and paced the room. Why was he so nervous? He had fun just earlier. Fucking hell he had a good night. He actually remembered kissing Penguin and Shachi and...well almost Luffy. Hell, everyone had seen his drunk side. He didn't really care too much about that. He wasn't ashamed of his actions.

He looked over to Luffy who was deep asleep. Something Law could get jealous over. He really would love to be oblivious to the world right now and passed out on that bed. Why couldn't he calm down?! He ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get out. He rushed out of the room, outside where a cool breeze hit him.

The fresh air did little to calm his nerves. He still felt restless and he knew he could give up on sleep. Fuck his life. He paced back and forth several times before he decided to just keep walking. Something felt off. Something was missing. Kikoku. Where was his sword? He tried to remember when he last saw it. Had he given it to Bepo? Zorro, he remembered and hoped the other was capable of watching over it while intoxicated.

Luckily the festivities didn't take place too far from the house they were staying at. Law overlooked the banquet place spotting Zorro, sleeping among some others. Kikoku was still by his side.

The tall, slender man walked over to the other swordsman. Law was careful and quiet in order not to wake anyone.  
When he reached for Kikoku a fast hand grabbed his wrist and one eye was glinting at him warningly. Zorro immediately loosened his hold when he recognized the owner of the weapon he was protecting.

"Why are you here?" Zorro asked, checking if there might be any danger around.  
"You can relax. I just can't sleep." Law gave as a short explanation.  
"Where's Luffy?"  
"Asleep. He's fine. Fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed."

Zorro still looked skeptical but handed the long sword over. Law took it without another word and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Law started to walk with no goal in mind. With Kikoku resting on his shoulder he stared to feel a little better and the walking helped as well. He walked through a forest, until he could see the beach. Stopping at the edge of a cliff he stared out to the sea. He sat down, with his legs dangling over the edge and started to understand why Luffy enjoyed looking out at the sea. The waves were calming.

Off to his left the sun started to appear, casting an orange hue glimmering above the water. The sun gleamed a bright yellow, almost appearing white. It was beautiful.

Yet, he was tense and alert. He could feel a hangover creeping up on him. A dull pounding at the

Soft footsteps made their way towards the cliff, only stilling shortly behind Law.  
"What are you doing here?" Law asked.  
"Looking for you. Was I snoring too loud? Sanji always says I snore too much." the young black haired man said.  
"I just couldn't sleep." Law said.  
"You never sleep. Maybe you should take your medicine again." Was that a hint of concern in Luffys voice?  
Law just nodded. Drugging himself had been on his mind throughout the night, but with the alcohol still in his system he knew better.

Luffy looked Law over. He looked exhausted. Dark rings were under his eyes and he looked a little pale.  
"You were so much fun yesterday Traffy. Let's have another banquet." Luffy said grinning, in an effort to lift the mood.

Law had to grin at that. "You've definitely seen me at my worst now." he admitted.  
"I think it was the best. You look great when you are smiling." Luffy said honestly.  
"Are you flirting with me?" Law turned to face him now, trying to judge the situation better. Come to think of it...Luffy had acted almost jealous yesterday.  
"You still owe me a kiss." Luffy didn't answer the question.  
"You really want a kiss? Are you that jealous of Penguin and Shachi?" he teased.  
"No." Luffy shook his head and Law knew Luffy meant what he said. His eyes reflected nothing but the truth. "Will they mind?" He then asked because as selfish as he could be sometimes he still respected people's dreams and wanted them to be free. That's why he moved hell and earth to get his crew members back, but only if he knew they truly that. 

"No. Don't worry about them. I'm not bound to them." Law explained. "So how come you want to kiss me suddenly?"

"It looked fun. I wasn't really interested in it before but you seemed to like it a lot, so it must be really great if it can get you to be happy."

"I was fucking drunk." Law pointed out.

"So you didn't like it?"

"I did. I liked it a lot." Law smiled. His dark thoughts forgotten as the sun crept higher.

"So let's do it!" Luffy said leaning forward crashing his lips against Laws, before the other could react. Well, there went his last doubt, if he ever had one, that Luffy never kissed anyone before.

Luffy leaned back as fast as he had leaned forward and looked rather disappointed. "That's wired." Luffy muttered, letting his shoulders hang.

Law barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "That's because you did it all wrong. Want to try again?" He suggested, turning not just his head but also his upper body more towards Luffy.

Luffy didn't seem too convinced but shrugged. "Ok." he said and wanted to lean in again, but this time Law stopped the younger with a hand to his face.

"Not so fast. Listen." Law instructed. "Let's start of slow, ok. When you kiss my lips tilt your head a little and just...relax ok. Don't pull away too fast, unless you really don't like it." Law tried to explain. He had been with inexperienced people before, but they usually were more nervous and hesitant, opposed to Luffys brash character.

Luffy nodded his understanding...or at least signaled that he realized Law stopped talking, so that the taller one could make the first move this time. He brought his hand to the back of Luffys head, keeping him in place while the younger got used to the feeling of Laws lips slowly moving against his.

"Close your eyes." Law whispered against Luffys lips and continued their kiss for a little while longer. "Still wired?" He asked once they parted.  
Luffy stared at Law. "Yeah. Still kinda wired but not as much as before. Does it get better?" He asked curious.  
"Maybe." Law said. "Let's find out shall we?"

If Luffy never was interested in kissing, that probably could be extended to other activities as well. Law wasn't quite sure if Luffy would be into all this, or to what extent, but he was more than willing to take his chances and find out.

The sun kept rising higher and higher as they kissed at the cliff. Turned out Luffy wasn't just a fast learner in battle. Law didn't think kissing was too difficult but it was still nice to see- or rather feel a fast improvement.

When Law teased Luffys lips open with his tongue Luffy hesitated for a moment before letting Law lead and trying to figure out what to do without breaking their kiss. 

Law made sure to loosen his grip at Luffys head a little when he pushed his tongue between the younger's lips, so that Luffy could move away if he wanted.  
Law rearranged his long legs, so that they weren't dangling off the cliff any longer.  
Luffy used the chance and moved between Laws legs balancing himself on his knees and shins so he could easily lift himself up a little if he wanted to gain more height.

The younger responded eagerly to Laws guidance and they became more and more in tune with the other. Luffy tilted his head just the right amount, pressed his chapped lips against Laws softly but with enough pressure to make the kiss passionate and not awkward. His hand and arm coordination could use a little more work though. Luffy simply clawed at Laws Kimono, mostly at the neckline. Unfortunately Luffys hat was too much in the way as for Law to do more than hold his hands fairly still at the nape.

A little breathless they parted and Luffy stared at Law. Luffys eyes sparkled in wonder and a wide grin found it's way on his face. "Let's do that more." He decided. Law would have to teach him about boundaries too it seemed...although, that might be a bit of a lost cause if Luffys usual behavior was anything to go by.  
"Now?" Law asked instead of philosophizing about teaching methods.  
"No. After breakfast." Luffy said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. As on queue his stomach growled and he jumped up taking Law's hand, dragging him up.

They walked back to the others in silence. The early morning sunlight was shining through the trees. Some birds could be heard happily cheering and most people would be up by now. Law walked besides Luffy and was thinking about taking his hand again, but Luffy didn't make any indications of wanting to be closer in this moment, so Law held back.  
At some point he might as well take the initiative 

Luffy let go of Laws hand and raced towards the place they all partied yesterday.  
People were already standing in line to get some breakfast and stared at the Straw hat captain coming running like a mad man.

"Sanji!!!!" He yelled for the cook.

The blond turned around just in time to stop the whirlwind with a good kick to his ass. He held a plate in his hand pushing it at Luffy, before he would get jumped again.

"Traffy! Hurry up!" Luffy called out to the other captain putting him into a position of unwanted attention. He lowered his head to hide his face- and especially his dark eyes more.

Usopp watched his friend and decided to keep his distance, in case Luffy wanted to eat breakfast alone with the creepy surgeon captain. To be fair, he didn't find Law that creepy anymore. He was still strange and he didn't quite trust what he and Luffy where getting themselves into, but it wasn't his place to say anything. He's learned his lesson a long time ago. All he could do now was to wait, observe and voice his warning if he found proof to be concerned. Law was incredible strong, but like now the guy looked more like a sad, wet kitten who needed some serious rest.

Luffy gave up on getting Law motivated for the day and bounded over to Usopp.

"Dish ish really good." He said with a full mouth, attempting to go for Usopps breakfast next. The sniper was way to used to the rubber mans grabby hands and protected his food with all his might.

Law looked around for someone of his crew and decided he wouldn't go another step without some coffee first.

Expectantly he stepped up to Sanji who poured coffee and tea for some others.

"If you weren't a doctor yourself I'd recommend you to see one." The blond said. He hesitated handing over a cup and kept holding onto it. "How much sleep did you even get in the past few days?" Sanji asked. As far as he was aware Law hadn't even passed out for long after the fight. Technically he could have slept, since Sanji hadn't seen him around much but he heard about how many people the surgeon fixed up. Judging by the older man's appearance it was also relatively safe to assume he was close to collapsing.  
Unsurprisingly Sanji didn't receive an answer besides a glare.

Sanji finally handed over a cup hesitantly and watched the captain go, slightly dragging his feet until he dropped down, leaning against a wall. 

The Heart Pirates dealt with the situation in different ways. Some were mostly curious about Law appearing together with Luffy, others where worried and wanted to see him but then sided with the last group, who accepted Law was close to burning out and there was no stopping him. Law wouldn't listen to them so all they could do now was wait. It wasn't anything new to them, no matter how annoyed they were that this had to be repeated time and time again. The man was too stubborn for his own good. 

Laws vision kept getting blurrier and his eyes closed more and more often. The sound of people talking reached his ears, but got more and more distant. He could feel a slight breeze, the hard floor he sat on and everything was dark. Dark? He forced his eyes open. 

How long did he have his eyes closed? Did he fall asleep? No. That couldn't be. Everyone was still eating breakfast...or at least finishing it. Luffy was- no wonder there, already finished with his portion and stared right at him. 

Okay. Time to go. Law decided. He heaved himself up, wobbling only slightly. He needed to get back to his bed. Take some pills. Get some much needed sleep. 

Luffy watched how Law stood up, leaning on his sword. He saw him take two steps before he crashed, face-forward to the ground. Dead still he lay there, not reacting to anyone calling his name. That's when Luffy gave up on stealing food from someone else and he ran to the motionless man. 

Chopper arrived only seconds earlier with Shachi hot on his heels.  
"Damit. Now you've done it again." The copper haired man grit out as Chopper rolled him over, checking his pulse and breathing. 

"What happened?" Luffy asked as he came to a stop. "Is he ok?"  
"Captain!" Bepo cried out picking Law up.  
Shachi answered for Chopper with a scoff. "He's fine. He just needs sleep." 

Bepo carefully carried the tall man towards the house, followed by Luffy and Shachi. 

Penguin simply shook his head disapprovingly alongside his crew members. Their Captain was hopeless. Maybe the Straw Hat captain would be able to beat some sense into the man.

"Where were you this morning with the Captain?" Shachi asked as they walked side by side.  
"The cliff." Luffy answered sounding quite happy.  
"The cliff?" The tall man made sure he understood correctly.  
"Yea it's really nice because you can see the beach and the sunrise." Luffy said with an easy-going smile. 

Did Luffy really not realize what a cliff could mean?! That not everyone was made out rubber? Or was Shachi just interpreting too much into this? 

They walked the rest in silence until Bepo lay Law down on the bed.  
"Are you staying?" Bepo asked Luffy looked at Law with a thoughtful look.  
"He'll wake up soon anyway, right?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Shachi and Bepo gave each other a look.  
"Not necessarily." Shachi admitted.  
"When the captain passes out like this he sometimes sleeps for a day or longer. Sorry." Beppo apologized, earning him a scolding from the other man.  
"Don't apologize for that!"  
"Sorry."  
"So... he is not okay?" A frown appeared on Luffys face. He did not like when people lied to him like this.  
"That depends on how you define 'fine'" Shachi said.  
Luffy just looked even more confused.  
"We can't really tell how long he'll sleep this time. But he should wake up after a few hours." Bepo jumped in.  
"Then I'm staying." Luffy decided, pulling a chair to the bedside.  
Bepo and Shachi gave each other another look.  
"Just let someone know you are leaving if you get too bored." Shachi said, not really minding that he himself could get away. 

Bepo was a little more hesitant. Technically he should stay, as it was his thurn watching Law, but decided to steal himself away as well. He'd just stay close, just in case. 

Every hour Bepo would stick his head back into the room, surprised Luffy hadn't gotten get bored yet and left. Or violently tried to wake Law up. 

Instead every time he came bye, Luffy just patiently sat next to the bed. Hours passed and the only thing that finally did get the rubber man to move was lunchtime.  
Luffy ventured out the room, noticing Bepo right away. 

"Hey, what about lunch?" He asked. Wide, hopeful eyes staring at the Mink. 

"Ah! Lunch will be ready soon." Bepo promised. 

"Hmmmm I'm hungry." Luffy wined and sat down next to Bepo, leaning against him. Bepo wondered if Law told him he did that or if this was just Luffy being Luffy. Either way Beppo allowed it. He was actually as surprised as everyone else to see Luffy waiting at his captain's side for so long. Maybe there was even more going on between them than any of them knew?

After lunch and after Luffy had resumed his place next to Laws bed a knock sounded at the door that led outside from the room. 

The doors were open already, letting fresh air into the room so Luffy immediately saw Chopper when he turned around. Sanji stood behind the reindeer, holding a bundle in hand. 

"Did you bring me a snack?!" Luffy yelled excitedly.  
"I know you just had lunch. This is not for you." Sanji said sternly. "I wanted to share some recipes is all." 

Disappointed Luffy pouted. Today was almost as boring as a day on the sea with no land in sight... but they were on land so Law really shouldn't be sick. There were still places to explore.  
"Maybe he has a concussion." Chopper fretted, jumping into the room, immediately checking the surgeons head for any bumps.  
Momentarily reassured about Laws condition Chopper stepped back again. "I hope he wakes up soon. Maybe we should hook him up to an IV." he said. A hand rested on Choppers shoulder and when he looked up he saw Sanji shaking his head a little. The young doctor looked at him puzzled. Sanji nodded over to Luffy who looked at Law with a frown.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Law is really strong after all." Chopper said realizing what was going on. It was not the time for him to freak out and overdramatize things. Luffy didn't need to be overly worried. 

"Anyways, I'll see you later." Sanji waved his hand, heading out to look for the Heart Pirates cooks. 

Chopper remained with Luffy, keeping him company. Sullen, Luffy went quiet again. 

It wasn't hard to tell Law was a troubled man with issues running deeper than he might even admit to himself. Chopper had watched Law work in the past few days and was fascinated. He himself was more of a pharmacist and luckily didn't have to do any major operations but there might come a time when he had to so he eagerly looked over Laws shoulder. The surgeon had patiently answered all his questions and explained things. Chopper figured then that Law must be a decent guy. Although he might enjoy digging through peoples organs a little too much at times, he did a very good job helping and healing the people. For a long time Chopper had been too busy and excited himself to feel tired but even after he took a break Law kept on working. Without a break he treated people for hours, staying concentrated until he tied the very last knot. 

If Chopper would judge Law by his looks alone he might not agree. The man had death written on his fingers, literally. But after getting to know him more and more his doubts that Law might betray them at some point started to disappear. Nevertheless, the young doctor wasn't naive enough to underestimate the other captain, no matter how self destructive he was. 

A few hours later, Law finally woke up. The sun was setting and smells of dinner getting prepared wafted into the room.  
Law's blinked himself awake in the dim room, annoyed by some energetic voice close to his ear. 

A head with a straw hat on top came into his vision and he realized Luffy was talking to him. 

Then, Luffy was out of his vision again. Law closed his eyes again, listening to a voice he recognized as Chopper's. When the reindeer was done scolding Luffy Law opened his eyes again and sat up.  
"How long did I sleep?" He asked and couldn't stop a yawn escaping.  
"You slept the whole day!" Luffy complained. "You slept through lunch, so I ate yours." Of course he had. Law pushed himself into a sitting position and accepted a glass of water from Chopper. He still felt exhausted and neither especially thirsty or hungry. 

He contemplated if he could get back to sleep, but decided against it. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up carefully. Luffy and Chopper didn't seem to trust him as well because they looked ready to catch him falling any moment. Luckily he stayed steady on his feet. 

"I'm taking a shower." He muttered an explanation and moved to the bathroom.  
Luffy looked after him with a frown. 

"Captain!" The two straw hat pirates heard a call outside. Soon several people greeted Law, while others stayed behind strictly ignoring their captain. They did not approve of his habits and they weren't too shy to let it be known. 

Sanji stuck his head out from the kitchen, along with the other cooks. "Captain. We're making dinner. Is there anything you want?" The heart Pirate had a hopeful look in his eyes.  
"I'm not hungry." Law shook his head, trying to get away from all the people. He loved his crew, but sometimes he really needed time alone. Especially now. He needed to sort his thoughts without others hoarding close to him.  
He pushed past them and locked the bathroom door. He highly doubted someone would follow him, but he felt better this way.  
Maybe Luffy would barge in otherwise, ignoring his aversion to taking a shower more than once a week. There was a lot he had to work on with the younger man if they ever wanted to take things further. Law still wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them. Mere hours ago he was Luffys first kiss and enjoyed making out with him.  
After that, he collapsed in front of everyone he realized. There went the last of his reputation...and then he woke up to Luffy at his side. Had the younger been there all day? 

He stood under the shower, letting the warm water sooth his aching muscles. Even though he just slept for most of the night, he was still tense. He leaned his head against the cool tiles, while hot water washed down his back. 

Unfortunately he couldn't hide out in the bathroom forever. Due to his exhaustion he also started to feel lightheaded from the hot water. Toweling himself dry he risked a glance in the mirror. He'd lost weight since Dress Rosa he had to admit to himself. It wasn't in a healthy manner either. The stress and lack off sleep ate away at his muscle.  
When he got out, everyone appeared to have vanished. They probably ate dinner Law realized. 

For a moment he thought about returning to his bed, but that would mean his crew would be even more worried. 

He spotted Luffy with some others from their crews in the back. Penguin and Shachi glared at him from across the room, and his cook strode over with a bowl of soup in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He wouldn't accept a 'no' that much was clear, so Law resigned and took the food. The man waited challengingly next to his captain, watching him take the first spoon full of hot soup. 

Laws eyes widened a little in surprise. He's had this soup before, it was one of his favorites in fact, but today it somehow tasted better than usual. "It's good." He complimented honestly.  
"Sanji suggested to add some special spices." He was told. A little surprising, Law found. Did cooks usually give out recipes so easily? 

"It should get your strength up a little faster." Speak of the devil, The blond cook appeared. Sanji stood besides Law with his arms crossed.  
"You really worried Luffy. He might be an idiot sometimes, but he really cares and worries. When Nami got sick he also sat at her bedside. Did you know he carried her up a snowy mountain once we reached the next island to meet this creepy doctor Chopper used to live with? Luffy almost died because of frostbite. You know better than any of us what he was like after his brother died, so you better not hurt him." Sanji warned. The raven haired male took in the information. 

"Is this your version of the shovel talk?" He asked when he finished the last bit of his soup, a challenging grin appearing on his face.  
Sanji glared at him. "So there is need for that?" He then gave in to his curiosity. 

Several ears were turned in their direction, in Choppers and Beppos case quite literally. Robin sat further away from them, but Law by now knew she had her ways to get the information she wanted. He was quite sure there was a random ear growing from some place or another right now. 

"I suppose that lies in your judgement of me." Law replied. He started to feel better, at least well enough to tease the blonde. 

"What are you doing planning?"  
"Luffy is terrible with plans, so I figured I won't waste my time on one this time."  
Now Sanji was grinning. "You know, maybe you are the wrong person we should talk to."  
Laws grin slightly fell, but he quickly got himself back under control. He did not like the implications of this. He could handle himself and Luffy perfectly well. 

"Seriously though, you might hit a dead end when it comes to Luffy. He's never shown interest in anyone before and just because he got curious or whatever at the party does not mean he'll be interested in doing anything with you."  
Laws grin widened just a bit. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. He seemed to enjoy making out quite a lot this morning." With those words he stood up, leaving behind a dead silent room full of people. When the door fell shut behind him he could hear the room erupting in wild chattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apoplogize for the long wait. On the bright side, we got all I ever wanted and more than I hoped for in the Manga :D Heart Pirates with Kimonos and Law is back sooner than expected. Now all I hope for is to learn more about Laws crew and their fighting styles. I love Shachi, Penguin and Bepo way too much...
> 
> Next chapter might take a while to upload aswell because I'll be on a trip/moving etc. I could post the chapters from my phone but it's easier on the laptop. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for your comments and Kudos. They are very much appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time in Wano

"W-what? Luffy did you really kiss Law?!" Usopp sputtered out. All Straw hats and everyone else had their attention drawn to the young captain now.  
"Yeah." Luffy simply answered reaching for some more food, now that no one was guarding it.  
"But why?!"  
"I just wanted to."  
"So...you like him?" Nami tried to get a better grasp on what was happening.  
"Sure. Traffy's a nice guy."  
Nami and Usopp looked at each other, turning to also look at their other crewmates. 

Zorro, leaned back lowering his raised eyebrow. He relaxed against the wall he leaned on, a small smirk appearing on his face. There was nothing they could do at this point, besides watching from the sidelines.  
The others came to that conclusion as well and slumped in their seats a little. The only problem was, that this did not only affect the two captains. If things took a turn for the worst they would have to make decisions on who to side with. It was inevitable the crews had become friends after everything they went through. 

The Heart pirates followed the same thought and the two crews looked at each other, not being able to come to a conclusion. 

Meanwhile, Law walked off with some onigiri in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. He felt relatively well rested and looked forward to do something he lacked the energy for in the past few days. Law walked towards the hospital, but instead of looking after patients he walked up the stairs towards a part of the hospital where research laboratories as well as a fairly big library were. 

He opened the door to the library, finding it empty. Perfect. He had been here before but only looked through the shelves back then. He saw some titles that sounded interesting and now finally had the time to indulge in some reading. He collected a stack of books and carried them outside. For a reason he could not understand it did not have a place to sit inside. 

The weather was good though, so he figured it wasn't too bad he had to read outside. He settled in the shade of a tree and started flipping through the first book. Some might call him morbid for being able to relax when reading about ways on how to treat the most gruesome wounds and illnesses. He found it interesting. He was the surgeon of death but over the course of the past few days he enjoyed conversations with Chopper and other doctors in Wano country that had more to do with pharmacy. As most islands, Wano country also had unique medical herbs. 

Hours passed when he was in the middle of reading about how to stop an especially disgusting infection. A familiar presence approaching interrupted him. This time he looked towards Luffy immediately. Giving his eyes a rest from focusing on pages held close to his face. 

"It's lunch time." Luffy grinned at him and stretched his arms grabbing for Law, to get them back faster most likely.  
"Don't even think about it." Law warned, making Luffy stop and his arms snap back disappointedly.  
"You're grumpy again." The younger realized.  
"I was perfectly happy before you showed up and disturbed me." Law said in what could have sounded defensively if it weren't for the grin on his face.  
Seeing Luffy frustrated and riling him up a little was quite fun. It made him wonder, if Luffy could be riled up in a different setting as well. His grin vanished though, as a determined look appeared in Luffys eyes. He should have known. When it came to food the rubber man was a lost cause.  
"Penguin told me to just carry you if you refuse to come." Luffy shrugged his shoulders and Law quickly got up before those freakishly stretchy arms reached out again. No one needed a repeat of Dressrosa. Plus, even if he somehow would manage to convince Luffy to leave him alone, he would just worry his crew more. 

Time to get back to a semi healthy lifestyle. If he wanted to gain more muscle again, he would have to eat anyways. 

He didn't even question why it was Luffy who came to get him. The forever hungry man probably was bored and annoyed the cooks until they gave him a job that did not involve sharp knifes or plates and other utensils he could break. 

Law started to learn more about Luffy every day but he still was surprised by how quiet the other captain could be. Sure Luffy was very impulsive and he never thought things through properly. He was bored by plans and he liked to joke around. He even yelled loudly and excitedly often enough. But he wasn't annoyingly talkative. Law met other people with hyperactive personalities and he could have strangled them mostly for the way they kept babbling on and on. 

Luffy was content with walking next to him quietly. It was nice, having this unspoken understanding between them. A bond similar to the one he had with his crew, which got strengthened in battle. They could trust and count on one another. 

They approached the others and sat down at one of the long tables that held a variety of dishes. The dishes were from Wano country as well as all over the world. One of the perks of having cooks that had travelled the grand line and learned about a variety of products. 

"Captain, try this!" He was offered...or rather the dish was pushed onto him.  
"This also!" Someone else dropped something on his plate.  
"The soup is so good..." Shachi practically groaned and that said a lot for someone who claimed "Soup is not a food. It is liquid. I do not need to drink some wired hot smoothie." Law still failed to understand that. He was a relatively picky eater but soup was something he enjoyed so he also got a bowl of that. 

It was good he had some appetite and if it was too much he could always dump it on Luffy who sat next to him. 

"Hey straw-hat, what are your plans? How much longer will you stay here?" He asked once most of the food was cleared. 

Immediately he had several eyes on him and the clattering of cutlery stopped.  
And wasn't he a genius for asking Luffy of all people for plans, when he had just established the guy probably didn't even know the definition to the word. 

"Hmmm..." Luffy hummed in thought.  
"The next island is almost two weeks away if the wind is in our favor." Nami spoke up.  
"Oi Law..." Shachi got his attention quietly from his other side, while people around them started talking. Law could immediately tell what Shachi was hinting at. Alone the fact he used his name instead of 'captain' was a telltale sign Shachi referred to a more private matter. 

Only problem was, Law for once didn't really know what to do. Technically their alliance had fulfilled it's goal. They were supposed to go their own ways now. With recent shifts in their relationship Law wasn't too sure anymore that he wanted to take his crew some other place quite yet. 

"I've heard they have beautiful women on that island..." Penguin mentioned dreamily some others nodding along.  
"You say that about every island!" Ikakkus words were ignored.  
"They are hopeless." Nami shook her head. Fortunately, Penguins words gave Law a good excuse to go with his first mates wish instead of having to admit he wanted to tag along with the straw hats.  
Knowing exactly what he did, Penguin turned to Law, blue eyes shining innocently. "Captain, we'll go too right?"  
Law tried to play it obviously casual as he answered with a serious face. "Yes. I suppose we still have the same course." He probably wasn't fooling anyone, except some gullible idiots. Chopper looked pretty convinced to him. 

Gosh this was embarrassing. Luffy seemed quite happy about the confirmation though which made it a little easier to forget his embarrassment.  
"Oh we can have a party at sea! That will be fun!" He grinned.  
"You idiot. Where do you think all the food will come from?!" Sanji stopped his thought right there, because parties equaled food when it came to Luffy. "We have to ration everything if we want to make it to the next island without starving first."  
Luffy pouted at that. "We can always fish more."  
"Oh that went really well last time." Nami remembered. "It ended with him getting poisoned by some fish and Sanjis sister having to kiss him back to life." She explained for those who didn't know that story yet.  
Law simply raises his eyebrow at that. So he wasn't Luffys first kiss?  
"Eh? Really?" Luffy tilted his head confused, while Sanji freaked out. "Whaaaaat?!" he yelled demanding the whole story. 

Law listened intently and had to hold back a satisfied smirk by the end. By the looks Penguin and Shachi were giving him, they didn't miss how the corners of his mouth twitched upward. He might as well escape now or else he'd never hear the end of it. 

Since they still had to decide on when to leave, Law couldn't flee the scene quite yet. He trusted Luffys crew more with being responsible than the captain himself, so be fore he made any decisions that weren't thought through like-...

"Okay. Let's leave tomorrow!" Luffys voice cut through the surgeons thoughts. It wasn't too late to decide to part ways, was it?  
"We can't just leave tomorrow. We have to stock up and make sure the ships are all right." Sanji scowled at Luffy.  
"The sunny is in super condition!" Franky threw in, not really helping the situation.  
Law turned to his own crew. "We could be ready by tomorrow." Clione said.  
"The Polar Tang is in peak condition. We worked on it together and made some upgrades." His shipwright pointed with his thumb to Franky.  
Law was mildly horrified. He just hoped that none of Frankie’s design ideas made themself visible on his submarine. 

"Lets leave the day after tomorrow." Law decided. He wasn't a fan of hasty departures, although those had been necessary far too often in the past, especially when they were still younger and far less experienced on the sea. 

The Heart Captains decision found general approval, as it allowed for enough time to prepare, restock and say goodbye to friends who would stay in Wano. It also gave everyone to try out the hot springs once more. 

Due to injuries from battle most had to wait a while before they could relax in the hot water. Not to mention they damaged one of the best bathhouses in the country at some point. 

Naturally with so many people the bathhouse quickly was crowded. It should have come to Usopps mind earlier, but it wasn't until he stood in the changing room taking his Kimono off that he realized what he was getting himself into. The last time they spend time in a similar bath their crew had been significantly smaller and they had the Kings baths in Alabasta all to themselves. 

"Aooou! This bath is suuuuuper!" Frankie called as he opened the door to the baths as one of the first people to get out of his clothes.  
The bath was magnificent both from the outside and inside. It had pools with both hot and cold water, inside and outside. Outside stones and a beautiful small garden surrounded the pools. All bushes and trees were cut in an artistic style, typical for Wano country. The sun was setting already so lanterns illuminated the space and steam could be seen dancing above the water surface. There even were small waterfalls leading into some of the pools, looking like a promising way to loosen sore muscles. 

"Let me through!" Sanji squeezed past Franky checking the wall that separated them from the ladies side immediately.  
"Hey, hey! Be a little more quiet will ya!" Shachi grabbed the blond and covered his mouth with one hand. 

Usopp watched the cook displaying a mixture of emotions. Unsure if he should be happy about people who would help him get a glimpse of the ladies or horrified that a man who also liked guys was touching him while they were both naked.  
This painfully reminded Usopp two captains. 

"Usopp! Let's go!" His own captain yelled and came barreling in his direction with the intention to catapult them into the hot water. 

"Luffy wai-...!" Usopp was cut off, as he found himself in mid air and in the very next moment on the ground, looking up to a frowning Trafalgar Law. Thank goodness he was covering up with a towel. Just to be safe, Usopp quickly averted his gaze and hurried to stand up and get as far from the two as possible. He let his fingers relax from their pose when he used his room.  
"At least wash first." The older captain reminded Luffy. Seriously, as refreshing as the others enthusiasm for thing could be, he knew children who had more self-control. Momonosuke was already showering, covered in soap from head to toe. Kinamon was at his side scrubbing his back. 

Luffy jumped up, taking place next to them and immediately poured a bucket of water over his head. 

"Better get to it quick before he finishes all on his own..." Penguin teased quietly behind Law. The man had thrown a towel over his head, that covered at least as much as his hat usually did. 

Law had contemplated the idea of Penguins words even before the other uttered them, but figured he'd have to save any washing assistance for some other time. It was a little too soon to give up on his image quite yet. It also might be too early to et this close to Luffy without any of them wearing clothes. 

But no one said looking was forbidden, so Law tried to catch glimpses of the younger as often as he could without being too obvious.  
With so many perverts around, focused on climbing the fence or finding holes in it, his actions did go rather unnoticed though. 

"Oi Bepo! Come here and let me stand on your sholders!" Penguin whisper-yelled towards the bear who had found the coldest pool. "I'm not moving." Bepop denied. The Ice-bear Mink had happily submerged himself up to his nose in the cool water, barely- no pun intended, leaving space for Chopper who also preferred colder temperatures. 

Law took place in the hot water next to Zorro.  
"You're not interested in seeing what's on the other side?" The green haired man asked amused. He was one of the few who've noticed the surgeons eyes glued to his captains ass.  
"I can see a lady naked whenever I please. I have no need to rely on such acts." The tattooed man smirked.  
"Confident much, hugh?"  
"How about you? I didn't think you are exclusively into guys."  
"Neither am I stupid enough to get indebted even more to Nami. That woman is a witch." Zorro grunted. 

"Oi! You fucking little traitor!" someone suddenly called. Mononosuke had suddenly disappeared, resulting in a bunch of grown, frustrated man cursing the invisible boy.  
Penguin, who held Shachi on his shoulders lost his footing when he turned around to see what the commotion was about. Shachi lost his balance as well and tumbled right into the water, splashing Law and Zorro. 

Shachi came up coughing for air, his long hair hiding his face as it hung down dripping. 

Wiping the water from his eyes as well, Zoro squinted at the man in front of him with one eye. Seriously, what was it with Laws crew that they hid their faces all the time? He's heard the rumors for the reasons and had to admit, the copper haired male had a nice body. 

Zorro was so busy with his staring, that he didn't even notice said persons eyes on himself. 

After a while everyone gave up and decided to make use of the hot springs. Soon the pools were filled with people sighing and moaning happily as the heat helped their tense muscles relax. 

The next day was a typically hectic day before leaving a place in order to set sea for several weeks.  
While stacking the Polar Tang Law was happy that the submarine still looked the same. 

Law almost looked forward to their time at sea. He restocked his medical supplied, adding some new things including some of the books from the library. He was a pirate after all. 

Waving goodbye the wind pushed them out to the sea, towards the next island. As always, once they got further and had the right course, things calmed down on the ships. Everyone started to do their own thing, training, reading, playing cards... now with the two crews new groups of friends formed quickly. 

Law observed amused that Ikkaku joined the girls from the straw hats and started to enjoy Sanjis gentleman services, as he served them drinks. It was quite rare to see Ikakku like this. Shewas known to fit in well with his crew as she was rather tomb-boyish, working and fighting along side them. 

Law stepped inside going to his room to continue his reading and studies. 

A few hours later it got more lively and Law heard a laugh that usually did not belong on board the Polar Tang. It wasn't unwelcome though and Law had expected to have Luffy on board again sooner rather then later. Especially since Franky and Usopp already had seen and admired the submarine from up close. 

Law gave up on the book he had been taking notes from and set it aside. 

He opened his door, just as Luffy came down the stairs. The straw hat captain was guided by Shachi and one of his other crew members, who's shaggy brown hair hung in front of his eyes. 

"Traffy!" Luffy recognized the man. He waved with a big smile on his face. 

Law calmly walked towards them.  
"We're giving him a tour." The brown haired man explained.  
"Unless you would like to do that?" Shachi added suggestively.  
His hat was shielding his face as usual, but Law knew him well enough. He'd bet money on Shachi wiggling his eyebrows right now like an idiot. Instead he simply nodded. "Sure. I'll take over from here." He said and pushed Luffy forward with a hand to his shoulder. 

The other two backed off glancing over their shoulder and giggling like teenaged girls. Law knew they were just making fun of him. 

He quickly navigated Luffy forward. "You've seen the upstairs already right?" Law asked. 

"No." Luffy shook his head.  
"Alright, then let's start there." Law decided leading them back up.  
It was a very mysterious coincidence, that every room they entered was not occupied. Every where they went they were alone.  
When they entered the dining room and kitchen two plates filled with snacks sat mockingly on the counter. Of course they didn't get around leaving the kitchen before they shared a snack...not a meal...just a snack...just the two of them. The Heart captain tried really hard not to think about what meddling business his crew tried to pull off. 

It was nice though, Law had to admit to spend a little time just with Luffy. It always was cramped on the ships and difficult to avoid people. He appreciated the opportunity to get to know the younger a little better, even if they didn't talk much. Being on an island was different. They were always busy with exploring, partying, staying out of trouble, getting out of trouble, causing trouble, fighting... Since they were pirates the ships were their home. They all were strong, dominant personalities in one way or another, but Law was sure he could discover more layers of Luffy out on the sea. Quite possibly this could be done in more ways than one. 

Law took Luffy to the crews rooms. They slept in smaller groups so that people who went to bed late or had to get up earlier wouldn't disturb everyone. They usually had 4-6 beds in one room. Shachi and Penguin tended to have a room to themself, scaring everyone away if they weren't invited.  
Law showed Luffy their hang-out area, that included some comfortable couches with a ridicules spotted design that looked very similar to the captains hat. A big library was connected to the room. When they entered the machine room they still were alone, but both knew people were lurking close by. Most likely because no one trusted Luffy with all the important parts, necessary to keep the submarine together and steer it. Luffy was happy to explore Laws home. The older captain was at sea a lot longer than him and had spend more time here. He knew everything here was of some importance to Law. He was happy to see Law smile when he showed him around. Not his sarcastic smirk but a content, maybe even a little proud smile. 

"It's a lot bigger than it looks from the outside." Luffy commented after a while, referring to the Polar Tang. They had reached the operating theatre, with operating tables and instruments ready for an emergency.  
"A big part is always hidden under water and we need high ceilings considering most of us are quite tall." Law shrugged.  
"You even have a hospital here." The younger said, trying to step further into the room.  
Law quickly held him back, grabbing onto the back of his shirt.  
"This room is for operations. It should stay as clean as possible. Unless you want to clean I advise you to not enter this room." He said. "You've actually been here before." He added a moment later.  
Luffy tilted his head in thought.  
"I'd be surprised if you would remember. You also destroyed some of my machines by the way."  
"Ah. Two years ago." Luffy guessed. Vague memories started to flood in.  
"Yes." Law nodded, then dropped the topic. "Let's go back." The taller man moved back towards the deck.  
"What's in here?" Luffy stopped at the door Law had come out from earlier.  
"My room." Law answered after a moment of hesitance. Before he could tell Luffy to stop the young captain stood in the middle of the room and took in his surroundings. 

The metal of the Polar tangs walls were covered with dark wood inside Laws room. The wooden planks had a beautiful vain. There only was one window. Light shone through it onto the bed. 

The big bed stood to the left side of the room. The sheets were neatly made, two pillows fluffed up. There even was a second, thinner blanket that could be used additionally when it got colder or alone for when it was too hot for the thicker blanket. 

To each side of the bed tall shelves, up to the ceiling, stood. Luffy realized that Law alone must have a book collection at least half the size of the one they had one the sunny.  
In the upper right corner a table was hidden, under books and papers, neatly stacked in piles. 

Luffy walked closer to the desk, looking at rows of glasses filled with herbes and pills. Some loose papers had notes written on them and in a shelf next to the desk a couple of jars were filled with coins. He guessed that the little chests there also were filled with something valuable. 

Law stepped up behind the shorter male. He pulled a hand full of coins from his pocket, adding them to the ones on the shelf. 

"So many coins... Nami would like them." Luffy said grabbing one of the newly added ones, realizing they were from Wano.  
"I don't plan on giving them away."  
"Why do you have them here?" Luffy wondered. He knew Nami kept their money locked away. 

"I like collecting them." Law answered simply.  
Luffy turned around to look at Law. He looked a little thoughtful. He hadn't expected for Law to have such a hobby.

All the books didn’t surprise him though. Law was a doctor and Luffy knew the other captain was smart. Smart people from his experience enjoyed reading. Robin could be found with a book in her hands more often than not when they were on the sunny. 

Luffy wasn't too interested in the printed papers. He simply skimmed over the desk, a little curious about the pictures and illustrations on the covers and pages of books that lay open. 

Law watched the younger man a little tense. They were all alone in his room. Law wondered what he should do, could do. He was a captain. He wasn't one to let others trample all over him. Luffy had disregarded his opinion, or rather his plans often enough. Maybe it was time to take action himself. 

He stepped closer behind Luffy and wrapped his arms around him. Cuddling him he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "How about we have a little fun?" He murmured suggestively.  
"Sure!" Luffy turned in his arms looking up grinning. Why did Law get the feeling Luffy didn't know what he implied? Seriously, why was he putting up with this? Holding back a sigh, Law decided to make his intension clearer in a way Luffy would be able to understand. Luffy wasn't good with theory, with plans, thinking things through. What he was good at was taking action. So Law leaned down, pressing his lips on Luffys. He wasn't met with rejection.  
Law pushed Luffy towards his bed, until the shorter males legs hit the frame. One more step and Luffy got pushed back. He fell onto the matress with his back, his hat slipping off his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. At least we got Law back in the manga. poor guy, getting stuck with all these idiots... 
> 
> I was busy moving back to my home country and visiting family. I also struggled to connect plot points. I can't promise when the next chapter will come but I still enjoy working on this story. Thank you all very much for your comments and Kudos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, from this chapter on I will use "Traffy" instead of "Torao". Since this fic is in English I felt like "Torao" didn't fit in so well. Torao means something like Tiger-guy but I think Traffy fits well in an English translation. It gives the vibe off an annoying nick name. 
> 
> I would appreciate criticism to the pace of the story. I personally prefer slower paced stories so it is quite difficult to judge if the scenes included in this chapter were too boring. 
> 
> More notes at the end of the chapter. (This is a longer chapter with almost 6000 words)

Law leaned above him, his forearms at Luffys sides. Luffy felt the weight of Laws lower half resting on him. Black eyes met gold, but for quite a while neither of them moved. This was quite a compromising position. Usually Law didn't really care too much about these things. He enjoyed fooling around with people but he still didn't know, if that was something he should get into with Luffy. 

After the initial irritation of being pushed over, Luffy grinned up at Law. "So...? What are we doing now?" He asked.   
Law looked down at the young face beneath him. Big innocent eyes looked up at him. God, how old was Luffy even?   
Law flopped down, next to Luffy on his back. Staring at the ceiling. 

"Traffy? Hey. Helloooooooo?" Luffy elbowed Law while still lying next to him. 

"How old are you?" The surgeon asked, turning his head towards the younger. Luffy turned onto his stomach, leaning up on his elbows. "19."   
Well, at least not too young. Law had to think about what he did at that age. Then again, Luffy was his personal brand of craziness, not to mention that he already was in the New World, whereas Law had remained in the North blue and Grandline for a very long time. 

But no matter how many battles Luffy fought he still remained naive and inexperienced in other areas of life.   
"You don't want to know how old I am?" Law asked keeping eye contact.   
Luffy tilted his head a little curious. "Does it matter?" That was a very Luffy like answer. He didn't concern himself with formalities. He had and made his own morals. Of course he wouldn't care about something so trivial as their age difference.   
"I'm 26." Law said anyway, just to see how Luffy would react.  
The younger only blinked, seemingly unimpressed and waiting for a more exciting conversation or activity to happen. 

"So...let's do something." Luffy sounded like a bored kid right now.   
"I don't think you're ready." The words where out of Laws mouth before he even fully thought about the possible consequences.   
"Ready for what?" Curious dark eyes stared at Law. Luffy watched the man next to him roll his eyes, before covering them up with his arm.   
"Nothing. Just forget it. Let's just stay here for a while alright?" Luffy didn't really mind holding a nap. The only thing that held him from complying was the undertone of a challenge. 

"What am I not ready for?" Luffy pressed and pulled Laws arm, so that he could look again in the others face. 

Well, there went nothing. Law really shouldn't care but they were stuck out on sea for at least a few weeks and no one needed an awkward situation filled with sexual tension. 

"How much do you know about sex?" Law decided to ask directly because that was the best way to go with the young man lying next to him. To his surprise Luffys cheeks took on a red color and he looked rather startled.   
Law couldn't help himself. He smirked amused and rose his eyebrows challengingly. 

Luffy was a terrible liar. Law had seen the other lie about stolen food, when Sanji scolded him and was told his terrible lying applied to any situation. Law was sure whatever Luffys told him he'd at least get the truth.

Still the younger turned his head looking a little uncomfortable. What a rare sight.

"I've heard others talk about it..." Luffy grumbled. "Everyone seems to think it's fun. I just never was really interested in it."   
"Maybe you are asexual?" Law had been secretly been dreading this possibility.   
"What?" Now Luffy looked confused. 

How could Luffy not know? Did he really have to explain everything to a 19 year old? To think Law could be brooding lonely in his room right now... The surgeon sighed. "Generally speaking, people who are asexual are not interested in sex. To some the idea alone is disgusting. Oftentimes this is also included to self-pleasure." Law tried to explain in simple terms. He also caught himself slipping into his doctor mode leaving no room to feel embarrassed as he spoke with a serious face.   
"Oh, you mean like jerking off? But why would that be disgusting? It feels good." Luffy commented so matter of factly it left Law torn between snorting in amusement and wanting to suffocate himself with the nearest pillow. Luffy had the most simplest of minds at times. Maybe that was the reason they complemented each other so well. Law quickly threw that train of thought out of the window. As well as any ideas of the straw hat captain touching himself.

"Traffy?" Luffy poked his shoulder. 

"I suppose everyone is different. Maybe you are just demi-sexual." Law muttered still in thought.   
Upon Luffy looking confused once more he elaborated. "Meaning you need a deeper emotional connection to someone before considering sexual activities."

"Why do I have to be that?" Luffy asked now a little annoyed. He had no patience for Law's overthinking. "Or the other thing. Can't we just do whatever we went?"  
"It's not that simple." Law argued.  
"Why?"   
"Because we might want different things. I'm just trying to figure out what you would be ok with."  
"You're stupid Traffy. You could have just asked." Luffy sat up folding his arms and looked down sternly at Law.  
Right, things could be this simple.   
"Fine. What do you want, then?" Law asked challengingly.   
Luffy shrugged. "You've done this before so shouldn't you know what's good?"   
This conversation wasn't getting them anywhere Law realized. He also started to get irritated. Having Luffy here in his room made him too irritated. "You should leave." Law sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.   
"What? Why?"   
"Because I said so." Luffy stilled. Everything in him fought against complying. With a huff he jumped off the bed and left the room without another word. 

Hushed voices and footsteps quickly disappeared before Luffy turned to exit to the deck of the Polar tang.   
He stretched his arms out towards the sunny and landed next to Zorro who looked at him surprised before finding his composure again. 

"What are you doing back already?" The swords man asked, taking in his captains appearance. He looked irritated.   
"Traffy's being stupid." 

Even though they were not close, Carrot's, Chopper's and Bepo's ears twitched at the words. Was this going to cause trouble? Tension between their captains couldn't be good news. 

Zorro shifted a little in his spot, now that he was awake. He looked at Luffy who stood pouting. He dropped down, arms and legs crossed. 

The green haired man looked around for anyone else who might be better suited to talk to Luffy. He saw Sanji approaching but decided to go for it anyways. After all he knew Luffy longest out of their crew. "What did he do?"

Luffy turned his head towards his first crewmember. "He thinks too much."   
Zorro nodded understandingly, while Sanji came to a stop close to them. He blew the smoke from his cigarette before speaking. "Well, he has to think for two."   
Zorro and Luffy both looked confused.   
The blonde cook felt almost sorry for the Heart captain. "Okay, then what exactly is he overthinking?" Sanji tried to get a better grasp on the situation.   
A grin appeared on Zorros face. "Heh. Sure you want to know? This might end up getting too gay for you, ya know?"   
"Are you trying to pick a fight with me now? I ain't a homophobe."   
"Oh really? Coulda' fooled me." Zorro glared up at the blond.   
"I do not care who's ass you are getting into or whatever. I just don't want to have any part in it." Sanji bit back.   
"Why?" Luffys voice cut through their argument, making both heads turn towards their captain. They almost forgot about him.   
"What?" Sanji asked.   
"What?" Luffy asked back.   
"No, idiot. You asked what first." Zorro reminded him.   
"Oh. Yea. You're talking bout sex right? Why don't you like sex with guys?"   
Both males blinked at Luffy. Sanji nearly dropped his cigarette in shock and Zorro glanced from Sanji to Luffy to confirm he even heard right.   
"Was that what your fight with Law is about?" Zorro guessed.   
"Yeah, ok. I'm just going leave you to it." The blond cook said quietly and moved away from the other two.   
"Ha! I knew it!" Zorro said.  
"Shut it Marimo! I have to prepare some snacks anyways."   
"Sure, sure. You can bring me some booze while you're at it."   
"I want some snacks!" Luffy butted in.   
"You can get it yourself! I'm not your damn servant!" Sanji yelled closing the door to the kitchen behind him and leaving Luffy and Zorro alone on the deck. 

It didn't take long, before Luffy jumped up after the cook and the topic at hand got ignored.   
Zorro followed Luffy a little slower, to get a drink. 

Meanwhile things on the Polar Tang went a little different.   
"Someone should talk to him." Someone whisper hissed at the other crewmembers. Most of the Heart pirates had gathered in their common room of sorts. Only few were on the Sunny at the moment or occupied with tasks on the submarine.   
"Bepo, why don't you go?" Someone suggested. It was a well known fact that Bepo generally had the best chances to stay in once piece- quite literally, when confronting an irritated Heart captain.   
"But it's not even my turn." The bear yelped.   
"Scaredy-cat and you're not even a cat." Bepo was accused.   
"Sorry." Bepo hung his head.   
"Come on guys, who's turn is it?" Penguin asked seriously. Usually no one had problems with taking responsibility but since this situation involved the Straw-hat captain everyone was a little more careful.   
"Clione, but he's busy." Someone answered.   
"Seriously? No one will go?" Penguin asked.   
"I'm sure you'll do a great job." His boyfriend patted his shoulder and quickly moved away. He was the one who brought Luffy on the submarine to show him around in the first place. Come to think of it he was way to involved in several incidents regarding getting Luffy closer to his captain. 

"You all owe me." Penguin warned. 

The tall man knocked carefully at Laws door. He didn't expect an answer to begin with, so he allowed himself to open the door. He kept his distance though and did not enter the room. 

Law sat, at the edge of his bed, head hanging low. "What do you want?" He grit out.   
"Either come out of the room or I come in." Penguin said in a tone leaving no room for discussion.   
Law moved to his feat, leading the way to the room Shachi and Penguin occupied. He steered away from the bed his two friends occupied at the moment. With those two you could never know if the sheets needed to go into the laundry. Luckily there always was an extra bunk bed with fresh sheets in the room, ether for guests, for Shachi and Penguin to change to or for situations like this, when Law needed a different place then his room to stay in. 

"I know for a fact you haven’t slept for two days." Penguin said, standing next to the bed Law had chosen.   
"I can go longer without sleeping."   
"Doesn't mean you should." Penguin held out a small white pill in a hand and a glass bottle with water in the other. "You obviously are too easily irritated right now."   
"If I sleep now, I won't sleep at night." Law said, taking the pill from Penguins hand.   
"It's not like you'll ruin your healthy sleeping pattern." Penguin shrugged and sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed. 

Finally Laws breathing evened out and he fell in a dreamless sleep. 

When Law woke up, the room was dark. He could see Penguin and Shachi cuddled up in the bed opposite from him, both asleep. It was a little unusual for him not to have someone lean into his sight as soon as he opened his eyes, but he definitely wouldn't complain. 

Quietly he left their room. The hallway was sparingly illuminated due to the late- or very early hour of the day. He quietly entered his own room, where he wouldn't bother or be bothered by anyone. He was looking forward to continue reading one of the books he had taken from Wano. He could see the moon shine bright through his window, but it was still too dark to read. He turned on a light on his desk and went to get a blanket to hang over his shoulders when he froze mid step. 

Lying in his bed was no other than Monkey D. Luffy. No one dared to enter his room without his permission. This was his room. His space. What the hell was he doing here? It took Law few steps to reach his bed and grab Luffy. He shook him until his eyes flew open. 

Alarmed Luffy looked around only to relax again when he noticed it was Law holding him.   
"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Law hissed angrily, lifting him up by his shirt.   
"Hugh?" Luffy blinked, still half asleep. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't relax quite yet. Law looked seriously pissed. "I wanted to see you, but then you weren't here and then I thought your bed is more comfortable than mine and just stayed."   
"You just stayed." Law glared at Luffy. "You just came into my room and then decided to stay. Did you ever fucking think you might not be welcome here?!"   
The look in Luffys eyes could best be described as a mixture of hurt and anger. 

"You don't want me here?" He asked.   
"I don't want anyone in my room. This is my room for a reason." Law still sat on top of Luffy, grabbing the front of his shirt.  
"I don't get it."  
"I don't get how you don't have your own room. You are the captain."   
"Yea, but it's fun sleeping all together."   
If Law would have been in a better mood or drunk he might have made a crude joke at this point. Since he was neither he just stared at the younger. What was fun about sleeping in the same room with so many other people? They probably all snored as well.   
"Don't you get lonely?" Luffy asked and sounded quite serious.   
"The point of having my own room is so I can enjoy the peace and quiet here. I like my privacy. If I feel lonely I just step outside my door."  
"So I should go?" Luffy asked.   
All tension left Law and he let Luffy drop on the mattress. He moved from the younger and stood up from the bed.   
"Whatever." Law gave up. It was the middle of the night anyway. "Just don't expect me to go to sleep and cuddle up with you."   
"What are you doing then?"   
"Reading." Law said, sitting down at his desk.   
"That's boring." Luffy said.   
"You've never read a book have you?" The question was more of rhetoric nature but Luffy still answered.   
"Nope."   
Law paused in searching the right passage where he had left off in his book.   
"Can you even read?" He asked. Now that he thought about it, he never saw Luffy read much. If he got his hands on a newspaper he quickly passed it on to someone else.   
"I can..." Luffy trailed off, not lying. "I'm just not very good at it." He admitted.   
Interesting.   
"No one taught you how to read?"   
"Sure. Ace and Sabo tried and Grandpa too but everyone just laughed or got mad 'cause I was so slow. Well, Grandpa and Ace would also hit me." He remembered, a sad look appearing on his face as he thought about Ace.   
"Did you ever go to school?" Law was genuinely curious now.   
"No. Grandpa wanted Ace and me to go, but Dadan didn't really care."   
"Who's Dadan?"   
"She took care of us." Luffy answered, sitting up cross-legged, as this seemed his preferred way of sitting and pulled the blanket over his head. Law just guessed he meant the three brothers with 'we'.   
"And you never wanted to learn how to read properly?"   
"I told you I can read." Now he sounded a little frustrated. 

"Can you read this?" Law held out a piece of paper to Luffy. He didn't really want to but this was better than Law kicking him out, so he took the book.   
"Read it out loud." Law requested. 

Luffy took one look at the note and scrunched up his face. "Your handwriting is terrible." He said handing the paper without having read a word.   
Law nodded. It wasn't the first time he was told this, but he had tried to write neatly. He looked around on his desk for a book that might be suitable. Finally he picked out an old newspaper from under a stack of books. 

"Alright, just try to read anything from there." Law instructed.   
Luffy looked at the newspaper and took notice of the picture printed on it. A small village, in the middle of mountains was shown. 

Slowly Luffy began to read the first sentence. The article was about a small town in the west blue.

A few sentences later Luffy was finally stopped by Law.   
"You think I'm really stupid now right?" He realized.   
"No. I just think you have dyslexia."   
"Are you saying this because you're a doctor?" Luffy frowned.   
"Yes." Law answered carefully. It was a simple enough answer.   
"But I feel fine. Why do you always think I'm sick?" The young captain stared right at Law as he said that, taking him a bit by surprise.   
"I never said you are sick."   
"You said I was... ugh...a-sexual and d-sexual and now you say I am dis...something."   
"I suggested that you might be demi sexual and dyslexic since it would explain a lot. Neither of these things is an illness." Oh what had Law gotten himself into?   
"So I'm not sick."   
"No."   
"So why does all this matter?"   
"It...doesn't. It's just interesting."  
"Because you're a doctor?"   
"Sure."   
Luffy couldn't say he understood how this could be so interesting to Law. He never really thought Law would betray him in any way and he didn't want to start now. They were quite different from one another and how they approached things. The young captain decided not to start worrying about things now but instead to enjoy the soft luxury of Laws mattress. 

"Ok. You can read your boring books now." Luffy shrugged, watching Law roll his eyes and turn to his book.   
Just when Law was about to lean over the book he turned back around to Luffy who observed him.   
"Don't tell me what to do straw-hat." He growled.   
Luffy just fell back laughing.   
"And the book isn't boring." The surgeon couldn't help but add as an afterthought. 

If Law didn't get to fuck Luffy soon he might as well strangle him to death. At least their fight from this morning seemed resolved. 

Law had read through a few chapters, taking notes every now and then when he turned towards his bed to see Luffy asleep again. It was a wonder he hadn't heard Luffy because he must have turned quite a few times. One of his pillows lay on the floor, Luffys head was almost sliding off the bed and the covers lay twisted and tangled at the end of the bed. 

The young man, well technically he still accounted as a teenager Law supposed, was sleeping soundly and didn't stir when Laws chair gave a squeaking sound as the tall man got up. Law walked over to the bed, hesitating a moment as he looked down at Luffys peaceful face. At least he didn't appear to be troubled by nightmares. Law didn't even really know what that was like. Alone the thought of falling asleep and falling victim to gruesome, disturbing dreams made him feel sick. 

Law picked up the pillow first, then carefully repositioned Luffy on the bed and finally pulled the covers over him. The night was too cold for him to go without. For himself he picked up the thinner blanket carrying it back to his desk.   
Law continued his studies until the early morning sun shone through his window. 

Luffy had somehow managed to lye crossways in the bed, taking up all the space. Law had a feeling sharing a bed might not be the most comfortable experience- if they ever got that far. Well, he could still escape the bed if need be. 

Law quietly left his room to see if anyone was already in the kitchen. 

"Morning Captain." He was greeted in the hallway, when he left the bathroom.   
"Good morning." He replied. He felt kind of bad for taking his bad mood out on his crew. He was glad no one seemed too mad at him.  
"C-captain! Good morning!" Bepo said, marmalade stuck to his cheek. When he entered the kitchen area.   
"Morning Bepo." Law greeted friendly. He counted eight other people including him and Bepo. Jean Bart sat in a corner with a tea cup.   
"The weather should stay good today, but we won't have much wind." Bepo informed his captain.   
"Sounds like a good day for cleaning." Law mused, receiving mixed reactions. Some nodded agreeing while other looked less motivated.   
"Thanks." Law took a cup of coffee handed to him.  
The door was opened and Shachi stepped in yawning. "Morning." he muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Any coffee left?" He dropped down into the seat next to Law like dead weight. 

When he was handed a cup he didn't even reach for it. Instead he rested his head on the counter, closing his eyes again.   
"What are you even doing up?" he was asked.   
"Had to take a piss." The copper haired man mumbled.   
"Didn't sleep well?"   
"Is it my fault?" Law joined the conversation, looking at his friend seriously.   
"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Shachi waved off. 

Usually the meds kept Law sedated enough to be quiet during the night, but since Penguin gave him such a low dosage his sleep was quite restless.   
Shachi could do with a little turning and twisting, but when Law started to yell bloody murder he couldn't sleep. Penguin had joined Shachi in bed at some point, but that didn't help either. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up all night."   
"It's fine. I slept some later on. You ok though?" Shachi asked sipping his coffee.   
"Yes. Bebo mentioned that the weather should hold today. I thought it would be a good opportunity to get some cleaning done." Law said in a casual tone.   
Shachi froze up, glared at Bepo, making the large bear cower in his seat. He then chugged his hot drink in one go and jumped off his chair.   
"I'm just going to let Penguin know." He gave as an innocent explanation. 

It was very quiet and everyone used that moment to finish their drink or the last bite on their plate.   
"He's not going to tell him." Jean Bart said, receiving quiet nods. Everyone had their attention turned to their captain who exhaled calmly, set his cup down and then ran after Shachi.   
Before the kitchen door could fall shut everyone could hear a loud "Shachi!" resonating through the hallway, accompanied by two pairs of fast footsteps. 

With a yelp Shachi practically fell into his room and stumbled on Penguin who gave an unpleased grunt upon being woken so violently.   
"Penguin you gotta fuck me!" He practically begged now straddling his boyfriend. 

"Don't you dare move!" Law slammed the door open.   
The two froze staring at him like frightened deer.   
"Umm...what is going on?" Penguin asked confused.   
"He wants to clean." Shachi stage whispered.   
"Oh god. Fuck me." Penguin shook his head. Usually he was the more responsible one between him and Shachi, but when it came to cleaning the older one was absolutely useless. He was known to sneak away any given chance he got. This lead to Law declaring cleaning days mostly when they were on sea and there was no place on an island to hide on. 

"Well..." Now a devilish grin appeared on Laws face. "Getting out of it because you're sore might have worked last time, but definitely not this time." He warned.   
"Captain. Have mercy with us." Shachi groaned.  
"Can I veto out of it?"  
"No."   
"What good is it even being a vice-captain?" Penguin sobbed. 

"Better get your asses out of bed. Last ones up have to clean the bathroom."   
"Fuck you Law." The two called after him and Law was sure they both held up their middle finger as he left the room. 

Law walked back to his room to check on his visitor. He found the room empty and could hear Sanji yelling through the open window, so it was safe to assume Luffy had found his way back to his own ship. 

Law used the chance to strip his bed of the sheets and comforter. He found some sand in the sheets and decided he'd have to make sure Luffy took at least a shower if he'd ever get into his bed again. 

Over on the Thousand Sunny Carrot caught notice of the noise on the ship sailing next to them. As amusing as her crews shenanigans were she directed her attention away and looked the window to see several heart pirates running around the deck, carrying big buckets with water, mops and brushes. 

Curious what was so interesting, Nami checked what was going on.   
"What is it? What is going on?" Chopper jumped up next to her trying to get a look as well. 

Namis eyes glinted. "I think they had a wonderful idea." She said.   
Peeking outside Usopp looked horrified.   
"Hmm?" Luffy finally caught on. 

"Guys! Better get to work, before I start charging you." Nami said grinning. "Time to get the ship sparkling again." 

Zorro flinched, giving away that he was actually listening and only pretending to be asleep in his seat at the table. 

"That is a suuuper idea!" Franky said, happy the Sunny would get the care she deserved.   
"But our new machine isn't even finished yet. If you just let us work on it a little more we could get everything done so much faster." Usopp tried to argue.   
"There will be more than enough chances for you to try out your machines. When you guys can go and beat up all those people a little scrubbing shouldn't be a problem." 

Just like the Heart pirates the Straw Hats soon where busy inside and outside scrubbing the floors, wiping windows, washing laundry. 

Law was hanging up his bed sheets when he observed Luffy attempting a similar task on his own ship. Sometimes he really wondered how this crew had come so far with such a captain. Surely a lot of the credit had to go to Nami who currently took a break from watching everyone. 

Law stayed for a moment longer looking over the clothesline they had spun across the deck.   
Luffy half-heartedly flung the clothes over the line and didn't even fasten them with pins. What should Law doo with this adorable idiot?   
"Oi Luffy!" He called over. "You have to shake the clothes or they will wrinkle!" He lectured.  
Nami upon hearing those alarming lines quickly stood up from her chair to access the damage better. She was relieved to see Luffy was only hanging up the guys clothes at the moment and not her own expensive dresses. She stayed quiet to see how the interaction between the two captains would continue. 

Luffy grimaced and shook out the clothes properly this time. He knew how to do it. He'd been told enough times in his life how to, he just wasn't very motivated when it came to these chores. Why was he captain if he had to do all the work too, anyways?   
"Thanks Traffy! You're actually not too bad to keep around!" Nami called out. Oh right. Nami. That's why they all had to work their asses off right now. 

"Zorro! don't use that dirty water for the windows!" Nami directed. "Luffy, when you are done there is more laundry to wash!" If she left these guys out of her sight for only a second...   
Robin chuckled from her position in the chair next to Namis. She held a book in one hand and some tea in her other. Sanji actually managed to get out of chores by preparing snacks and drinks for the ladies. To be fair, he treated his kitchen with great respect and always kept it clean.   
Ikkaku had quickly used the new situation to get out of work herself and was glad her captain hadn't said anything yet. Carrot didn't mind helping. For her it was part of the adventure and she was happy she could finally do something again. She was an active person so sitting around all day got rather boring. 

When Law looked over to the Sunny a little later to see what Luffy wondered if he should let Nami handle the situation or if he should interfere before it was too late. He decided to do the latter, if only to get closer to Luffy again.   
Luffy was sitting on deck in front of a big barrel of soapy water, a pile of laundry next to him.   
Law used the plank they had set out between the Polar Tang and the Sunny. 

"Hey Torao! Did you come to help?" Luffy asked happily.   
Law crouched down next to him. "You are hopeless has anyone told you that before?" Law said. "Haven’t you ever washed your clothes before?"   
"Sure. I washed them three days ago."   
Law thought. "It rained three days ago." He reminded Luffy.   
"Yeah."   
"You...washed your clothes when it rained?"   
"Of course. Don't you?"   
"You are an idiot and have no concept of hygiene, do you?" Law sighed. "Standing in the rain does not count as washing clothes."   
Luffy shrugged.   
"Look, first of all you should have different barrels. Hot, cold and clear water to get the soap out again." Law looked at Luffys shirt taking note of the various stains. It definitely needed more than rain.   
Not knowing who's shirts and pants Luffy had lying next to him he felt most comfortable starting with something that actually belonged to the rubber man. "Give me your shirt." Law ordered.   
Luffy grinned at Law happy to have company and help in his task and quickly handed his shirt over.   
"You should take yours off too." He commented.   
"Mine's clean." Law argued.   
"Yeah, but you might get wet right?"   
Well, that was a good argument. Technically Law wouldn't mind getting wet if only it were in a different context...

Law also took his shirt off, laying it further way so it was safe. He could feel several eyes on them, but didn't really care as long as Luffy continued to look at him the way he did.   
Luffy started to understand, why everyone kept talking about how attractive someone was. Law was an attractive man. Whenever they were somewhere else, such as on Dress Rosa they were too occupied for Luffy to truly appreciate Laws complexion. 

As Law explained to him something about washing out the blood with cold water first and washing light colored things separately the words went in one ear and out the other. Luffy was just happy Law stayed with him the entire time, so why should he pay too much attention? 

By the time they had rinsed the last piece of clothing- or rather Law rinsed it, since he had left the scrubbing to Luffy, they were both drenched in sweat. The sun was standing high and burning down. The cooks of their crews had wandered into the kitchens a while ago, meaning lunch was on the way. 

The tattooed man was about to stand up, when a splash of water hit him right in the face.   
"What the hell?" He wiped the water from his eyes, looking at his side where Luffy was laughing. Law didn't hesitate when he grabbed Luffy by the neck and dunked his entire head into the water, only releasing him when Luffy hit the side of the barrel, signaling he'd give up. Sputtering Luffy came up for air. He hadn't expected this, but the game was on. Instead of pushing Laws head into the water, Luffy opted to push Laws entire body into the barrel. The taller managed to regain his balance just in time before he would have ended up sitting in the water. Not he only stood in it with his shoes and pant legs soaking through. 

"Better run, Straw-Hat." He warned, stepped out of the water and reached for the barrel. This made Luffy jump up and run for cover. 

"Go Captain!" Uni called from aboard the Polar Tang and Law heard several encouraging whistles and cheers.   
The Straw Hats were a little more disturbed by the whole scene.   
"Is he drunk?" Usopp asked Brook who stood next to him. 

Law ran after the younger captain, throwing the barrel when he was close enough. Luffy tripped to the ground, soaked through, barrel lying on top of him, but laughing non the less. 

The Heart Pirates cheered and soon enough the Straw Hats joined in too.   
"Come on, we should get showered before lunch." Law held his hand out to Luffy, who still lay on the grass of the Sunny.   
"But I just washed already." Luffy said.   
"I just dumped some dirty laundry water on you." Law frowned disgusted.   
"It was the rinse water." Luffy tried to argue. 

"Don't think I'll let you anywhere near my kitchen like this!" Sanji yelled from above them.   
"Fiiiiine." Luffy pouted and raced off to the bathroom of the Sunny. 

Law was momentarily entertaining the idea of following Luffy, but the image of Luffy, wet, sweaty and lying on the ground shirtless was still etched into his brain... he deserved a private shower he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading so far. Although I update slow I still enjoy writing this story. I have more planned, I just wanted to take their relationship slow. Luffy is an incredibly difficult character to write. I feel I have a little more freedom when it comes to Law and the Heart Pirates- I love Penguin and Shachi, but at the same time I hope we'll find out more about them in the Manga and anime soon, si I don't want to get their characters wrong. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave tipps and criticism.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn. Shenigans and building up to more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is finally here! Sorry for the slow placing but I just can't rush things with those two.  
> More notes at the end :)

When Law returned to his room that evening he found Luffy in his bed once more. Just like the night before he was spread out, drooling and already asleep.

As peaceful as Luffy appeared, there was no time like the present. Better to hammer some manners into Luffy as soon as possible. 

Grabbing Luffys shoulder Law shook the smaller man. 

"Traffy?" He grumbled blinking up at the tattooed man.  
"What do you think you are doing here?" Law asked.  
"Your bed is comfortable."  
"That's not my problem." Law said.  
Neither of them moved, until Law sighed. "At least take your dirty clothes off. I put fresh sheets on this bed today. If you want I can give you one of my shirts to sleep in." The heart captain allowed, already going to his closet. He doubted Luffy would mind sleeping without his clothes, but he had been wondering how the other captain would look with his Jolly Roger on him. 

All of Laws shirts were too pig for Luffy, of course, but one of the T-shirts would do. He picked a dark red one, with his Jolly Roger on the front. Actually he was a little surprised he still had that shirt. Now he was glad though, the color suited Luffy.

When Law turned around, Luffy sat at the edge of his bed waiting sleepily. His clothes lay in a heap on the ground. All his clothes.  
This wasn't the first time he'd seen the younger naked of course. Just recently they had been in the Onsen together. Seeing Luffy in this context though did things to Laws poor heart... and lower regions. Having the young, fit man on his bed was a sight he could get used to. 

"You could have kept your boxer shorts on." Law said as he handed over the shirt.  
"Oh. Okay." Luffy agreed, picking his underwear up again. Law could only hope Luffy had picked a fresh pair after showering today. 

Law mostly wore briefs and he doubted they would fit the smaller man. 

Luffy looked down the front of the Shirt, taking notice of the golden stitching.  
"Why do you have this on everything?"  
Law actually huffed out a laugh at this. "It started as a game of sorts. I wanted to teach someone how to stich people up and then he had the great idea to practice by sewing our Jolly Roger onto cloth. Somehow it turned into a competition and now we just have the symbol on everything." Law remembered fondly the times they all sat together in their common room. Rain hitting against the windows, leaving not much to do outside.  
Everyone had a hot drink and it was a comfortable, cozy and fun atmosphere they enjoyed.  
It was quite amusing to see all those tough guys carefully practicing their artwork with a needle. Even Jean Bart picked up the hobby. 

"Have you ever sewn it onto someone?" Luffy called Law back into the present.  
"No. But not a bad idea. A little difficult if the wound is not shaped the same way, but maybe I can figure something out for the next time you decide to get torn apart in a fight." Law grinned.  
"I think this is enough." Luffy shrugged pointing to the scar on his chest.  
"I'm glad you think that way. Try not to get killed. If you want some marks on your skin you should get tattoos rather than scars." Law added jokingly as an afterthought.  
"I like yours." Luffy admitted.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yea. They are really cool."  
He reached out and pushed Laws sleeve up enough for him to see the tattoo on Laws forearm. In a quick motion Luffy grabbed Laws wrist holding him in place. Luffy leaned up and slung his arms around Laws neck, leaning in close for a kiss. 

It came unexpected but there definitely wouldn't be complaints from Laws side. Law deepened their kiss and they only separated a few moments later, both smiling. 

"Good night." Law said, letting Luffy lay back down.  
"You're gonna read again?"  
"Yes." Law nodded, walking to his desk.  
"How boring." Luffy muttered, closing his eyes and cuddling under the blanket. No doubt the blanket would end up somewhere else again, later on. 

Law checked the glasses on a shelf above his desk just to make sure what substances he still had available. He wanted to try make some medicine but definitely didn't have everything here. He looked over to Luffy and decided he'd wait a little before he checked another room. In the meantime he'd just read another chapter. 

Luffy awoke early in the morning, noting it was still relatively dark outside. 

Law was still sitting at the desk, measuring some powder. He quickly stopped once he took notice of Luffy being awake. 

"Good morning. You are up early." He said as Luffy shot up in bed, ready to face the day with a smile. Luffys optimism and his smile was contagious. Not to mention that he looked absolutely delicious in Laws oversized red T-shirt sliding off one of his shoulders. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." Luffy suddenly exclaimed, jumped out of the bed, threw his own clothes back on and within seconds he was out the door. Law wouldn't have minded the younger parading around in his shirt, but maybe it was a little too soon for that. His crew for sure would have some comments. They were a hopeless bunch of gossipers. 

Luffy walked down the hallway, trying to remember which door he had to open.  
"The next one to your left." He heard Law call out. When he looked around, the tall man stood, with crossed arms, and a soft smile, leaning against his doorframe.  
"Thanks Traffy!" Luffy called back, opening said door. 

Luffy didn't take long and decided to go back to the sunny. Law was probably just looking into his books again anyway. 

The polar Tang's deck reminded him a little of Mary. He loved having the grass on the Sunny though. It got annoying when it got too wet and muddy but on a hot, sunny day there was nothing better than rolling over the cool grass. 

Luffy used the plank to cross over onto the sunny, for once considerate of all the people he'd wake up if he jumped over. 

He looked up to their crows nest and could see Zorro leaning against the window, sleeping. 

No danger was insight however so everything was fine.  
The morning air was slightly fresh, but it would probably get hot, especially around noon. 

The Straw Hat captain enjoyed the peace and quiet and took on his favorite spot on the Sunny. He sat down on the figurehead, to wait until breakfast was ready, or he got hungry enough to go into the kitchen to see if he could manage to get something earlier.

In the end he waited patiently until Sanji and the Heart Pirates called everyone.  
Breakfast was a lively affair and afterwards everyone got back to their own past time activities. 

The Straw Hat captain was sitting on the Sunny's railing next to Usopp and Bepo. 

"I hope we can catch some two headed silver fish today. I saw some yesterday." The bear said as he swung his fishing rod.  
Sanji, who walked close enough to overhear immediately had ideas for lunch upon hearing that. "That would be great. They are relatively small though. You'll have to catch quite a lot." The blond commented.  
"Aye aye." Bepo saluted.  
Usopp and Luffy next to him were still busy untangling their fishing rods from one another. 

Law in the meantime hid away in his room all morning until he had to admit defeat. His books didn't have the answers he needed. He leaned back in his chair, grabbing his coffee cup, only to realize it was empty. He got up to stretch and looked outside. His window pointed towards the sunny, giving him a good view of the two crews interacting and spending time together. 

His gaze wandered upward, where he could see Chopper cutting off some plants.  
A solution to his problem appeared right then. 

He casually walked over to the other ship, immediately drawing attention to himself.  
Before anyone could pull him into a conversation though, he quickly caught up with the young reindeer who was about to join the others on the railing.  
"Do you have a moment?" He stopped Chopper who stumbled and stared wide eyed at the tall surgeon before him.  
"Y-yes! Of course." Chopper hastily said both nervous and excited.  
"I would like to take a look at your books and possibly borrow some if you don't mind." Law said already noticing how flattered Chopper looked.  
"Of course! Let me show you my favorite ones." The young doctor agreed and eagerly led the way to the Straw Hats library. 

"I don't have too much space in my office, so I keep most of my books here." Chopper rambled on, happy to finally have someone to share his passion for medicine.  
Law quickly recognized some books he already read. Naturally he was more interested in titles he hadn't heard off before.  
Law looked at chopper, his big innocent eyes sparkling with joy. The captain reached for several books. Casually staking a mix in his arms. Some were basic biology and chemistry books about plants, animals or minerals while others were more specific to the medical field.  
"You are interested in pharmacy?" Chopper spoke up when he noticed Law picking up one of his favorite books.  
"It never hurts to learn more, does it?" Law smoothly replied, then pointed to a book on the shelf. "This book is pretty good but if you want to learn more about surgeries I can recommend some others."  
"That would be great! I'm not that good at it. But I want to learn. I don't think I could have saved Luffy after the war..."Chopper said solemnly.  
"No one could have. Even I needed to use my devil fruit." Law said with a grim expression. It had been a fun and challenging operation but back then he hadn't felt quite so attached to Luffy yet. Now it left a bitter taste, thinking about how close the teenager had been to loosing his life. 

Chopper had grown solemnly still and Law kind of felt required to cheer up the young doctor.  
"Thank you for these books. You have a very nice selection." Was all it took for Choppers eyes to sparkle again. 

"Traffy!" Luffy yelled across the ship, as soon as he noticed Law stepping foot outside again. Usopp, who had been leaning against his captain was abruptly woken up when Luffy turned. The long nosed man barely managed not to fall into the water, by leaning back and hitting the deck.  
"What the hell Luffy!" Usopp complained, rubbing his head.  
"Sorry, sorry." Luffy replied not sounding sorry at all. "Traffy, come here!" Luffy waved the tall man over.  
"I have better things to do than fish." Law said, but didn't turn towards the plank connecting their ships quite yet.  
"Staying inside all day is boring." Luffy said almost challengingly.  
"Not if you have an interesting book to read." Law argued.  
"You can read here too." Luffy said pointing to the empty spot next to him.  
"I suppose I can do that." Law agreed after a few seconds when he was not able to find an argument against it. The weather was nice, not too windy either. The sun would do him some good, he decided as he sat down on the grass and leaned against the railing. This was at least more comfortable than balancing on the thin wood. 

It was peaceful out at sea. Quite unusual for the New World, but with the calm wind and therefore slow speed they had it was unlikely anything too drastic would happen any time soon.  
When Luffy slid off the railing after a while to sit next to Law no one commented. The action did come with several curious looks though. Bepo glanced down at his captain's reaction and everyone else appeared tense with anticipation as well.  
Well. If they wanted a show so bad...  
Law looked up from his book and grabbed the front of Luffys shirt and quickly pulled the younger in for a kiss. Luffy proved he learned his lessons well and immediately complied. Luffy easily opened his mouth deepening their kiss. Law dropped his book and pushed Luffys hat down to run his fingers through the black strands of hair. He slid his tongue between Luffys lips, their tongues starting to fight a more passionate war of dominance. 

"Oi! If you were that hungry you should have just told me! No need to eat each other's faces! Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." Sanjis yelled across the deck.  
The two captains parted looking over at the blond. Luffy had a perfectly clueless look on his face while Laws smile turned mischievous.  
"I wonder if you can sate my appetite. I prefer mine with chocolate sauce if you don't mind." The tall man grinned, earning himself some chuckles. Someone, probably Shachi, even whistled.  
Sanji looked momentarily confused, then his face turned red. Out of embarrassment or anger was hard to tell. 

Maybe Sanji should have thought a little further when he made dessert and decided not to prepare vanilla sauce out of spite. Chocolate would have matched well with the ice cream and light colored sauce definitely wasn't his best replacement idea. He learned this lesson the hard way. 

How could he have known though how lewd Trafalgar Law could be when sober. He thought his antics were limited to an intoxicated state at parties. Oh how wrong he was. 

Was it possible the Heart Captain had stayed too long in his room? Did he develop cabin' fever and gone crazy? It sounded like some plausible explanation when Sanji witnessed the way the Heart Captain... handled his dessert. 

To be fair, it actually started with Penguin and Shachi. The two sat a little to the side, at the corner of a table, not too far from Law and Luffy.  
It started out innocently enough. Shachi ate a strawberry from his ice cream, painting his lips red in the process. Penguin decided right then and there that his boyfriend needed help cleaning his mouth, resulting in a sudden kissing session.  
"There. All clean again." Penguin said looking satisfied at his work.  
Shachis face was hidden under his hat to anyone but Penguin who sat directly next to him.  
Shachi turned his attention back to his ice cream, taking a spoon of vanilla sauce and licking it off seductively. "I think I got a little on my chin. Can you tell?" The copper haired man turned to Penguin. 

"Such a messy eater..." Penguin said in a low voice, shaking his head and rolling his eyes for good measure.  
"Though, you'll have to admit, ice cream is rather challenging to eat. It melts so easily." Law said conversationally. He held his own spoon vertical, as if absentminded. The truth was, the cunning captain was anything but absentminded. He was fully aware of the light colored vanilla sauce running down his fingers.  
"And here I thought you two were old enough to eat on your own. Luffy, why don't you help our captain out a little? His hands look quite sticky." 

"I can't believe what my eyes are seeing... even though I don't have any eyes!" Brook joked.  
Usopp held his hands before his own eyes, but risked a glance between his fingers non the less. Sanji had completely turned around. Robin watched the scene unfold curiously. 

Law held out his dripping hand to Luffys lips who looked at it thoughtful. Luffy extended his arm, reaching far across the table and snatching someone's handkerchief.  
A look of horror flashed in Laws face and the teasing smirk vanished.  
Most of the Heart Pirates who couldn't have cared less for the outcome Law had hoped for were now howling with laughter. 

Law looked utterly disgusted as Luffy pressed someone else's, possibly used, piece of cloth into his hand. 

"You're silly Traffy. You should eat faster. It's a waste to let ice cream melt." Luffy said matter-of-factly.  
"I don't want to hear you talking about wasting food. I've seen you eat!" Law snapped. Even Bepo was chuckling.  
"Good luck training that one." Penguin whispered in Laws ear, tears of laughter in his eyes. 

Alright. Law might not be ready to admit it to anyone else, but he could admit it to himself. He was frustrated. This was a catastrophe. How could anyone be so oblivious? Or was Luffy just pretending? Was this just something he didn't like? Maybe Law shouldn't have tried something like this on front of everyone. Just because his crew had a tendency to walk in on one another and had gotten relatively immune to a lot of things did not mean other crews were as open with their sexuality as them. Come to think of it, he never really saw any of the Straw Hats hooking up. Half the crew was quite young as well. 

Luffy didn't seem mad though and no one looked too disgusted. To be fair, looking disgusted and laughing at his expense at the same time would be a rather difficult achievement. 

After that incident Law decided to keep mostly to himself for the remainder of the day. 

Luffy didn't even attempt to be subtle when he exited his own ship for the night. He really liked to sleep in Laws room. It was nice to spend time with the other captain. Law made him feel good and kissing was fun. He hoped Law would be up for some kisses, he had been acting kind of wired after lunch. 

"At least knock when you want to come in." Was the first thing Luffy was greeted with when he barged into Laws room.  
"Why?"  
"Because I might be doing something important." Law said with a scowl. "Do you plan on sleeping here again?" he then guessed, standing up from his desk.  
"Yea." Luffy grinned, about to drop onto the bed. Before that could happen, Law quickly pushed him in the direction of the door.  
"Bathroom is that way."  
"Yea, but I don't have to go. I just went."  
"I don't care if you just took a piss. I want you to shower before you get in my bed."  
"I'm clean!" Luffy protested. "You are the one who got ice cream all over himself today."  
"My bed. My rules. And I already showered." Law informed the younger.  
"You don't even use your own bed." Luffy grumbled as he grudgingly left, dragging his feet. 

Luffy just couldn't understand. How had he gone from going days without showering to showering two days in a row? What he didn't do to stay closer to Law. Luffy walked into the Heart Pirates shower room to find it occupied. He stopped for a moment waiting until he was waved inside. He didn't mind sharing the bathroom, they did the same on the sunny. After Usopp and him set the bathroom under water a few times though, they usually took their baths with someone else as well to supervise them. 

"You can use this." Luffy was handed a bar of soap. "Just put it in the basket when you're done." The man, Uni if Luffy remembered correctly said and stood up to leave.  
Luffy himself hurried up not taking longer than necessary to get cleaned up. Only after he turned off the water he realized he didn't even have a towel. He looked at his clothes and figured Law wouldn't like it if he wore them again. He shook himself like a dog and grabbed his shirt and pants then headed out to Laws room. He opted not to put on his underwear quite yet, to keep it dry. 

Jean Barth walked down the hallway at the same time and hit his head on a lower hanging pipe in surprise upon seeing the naked Straw Hat captain. 

"Hi." Luffy simply greeted with a grin, turning to open Laws room. He didn't get more than a grunt in response and that went mostly unnoticed because Law yelled at him again about not knocking. Jean Barth quickly fled, knowing full well what a taboo zone the Captains quarters were. 

"And why the hell are you naked?" Law asked as Luffy closed the door.  
"Didn't have a towel and didn't want my clothes to get wet."  
"You're an idiot." Law said. Secretly he thought, he should have remembered to give the rubber brain a towel.  
He grabbed one from his closet and instead of just handing it over he began rubbing it over the dark hair himself. Luffy smelled good he found. He was glad he had made the other go and take a shower.  
He let Luffy dry the rest of his own body and got the red t-shirt from the other night. "You can wear this again if you want." He said.  
"Thanks!" Luffy said happily.  
Once he was dressed in the shirt he practically pounced on Law wrapping his legs around the taller man. Luffys enthusiasm lead to them hitting their heads together pretty hard.  
"Ow. The fuck are you doing?" Law groaned, rubbing his forehead.  
"Oups. Sorry." Luffy grinned.  
"Yeah right. I'll make you feel sorry." Law growled dropping Luffy onto the bed, climbing above him and pinning the smaller down. 

Luffy kept still, taking in the unfamiliar look of determination on Laws face. Law leaned down to kiss Luffy. His head rested on one of Laws fluffy pillows and he tried to reach out to pull Law even closer. Tried was the right word here because he soon realized Law still had him pinned down. Luffy began to struggle against the hold, breaking the kiss.  
"I warned you." Law reminded him, not letting loose. Luffy was incredibly strong and Law kept his guard up. He knew Luffy would be able to break free from his hold if he tried hard enough. Especially if he would use his conqueror's haki Law saw his chances of having the upper hand vanishing. As of right now he still had the advantage of his height and weight. Law adjusted his hold, so that he held Luffys wrists above his head with only one hand, while he had the other free to trace Luffys side. Law watched every emotion crossing Luffys face.  
So far Luffy was mostly curious and he stopped fighting against Law, trying to figure out what Law was doing. He kind of liked Law sliding his hand underneath the T-Shirt. It ticked a little and Luffy wished he wasn't so ticklish when a knowing smirk appeared on Laws face.  
"Don't tell me you're ticklish." Law said, grinning down at him.  
"N-no..." Luffy lied. "Ah! Stop! Traffy stop!" He gasped and laughed when Law tickled his sides. "Stoooop." He whined and tried to wiggle out of Laws hold. Finally he managed to kick himself free, gasping for air.  
Pouting he lay beneath Law, absolutely wrecked. Gosh, this image did things to Law. He moved from Luffy, to avoid anything pressing against the younger.  
"Good night." Law said, leaning down to place a final kiss to Luffys forehead. 

A pull at Laws shirt stopped him from getting off the bed.  
"Sleep with me." Luffy said. It sounded more like a challenge but his look was demanding leaving no room to say no.  
"What?" Law stared at Luffy. Was he sure? Now? Had he noticed how excited Law got?  
"It's your bed and really comfortable. You should sleep too."  
Law held back a frustrated groan. Did Luffy seriously not get the double meaning? Was he "autistic?" Law muttering quietly  
"Are you thinking about doctor stuff again?" Luffy tilted his head.  
"Sorry. No I shouldn't do that. I was just thinking, talking to myself. I'm not really that kind of doctor anyways. I'm more of a surgeon." Law hastily said in a rambling manner. Last time Law tried to diagnose Luffy with anything it had just ended in a fight. He needed to stop looking at Luffy as a test subject, no matter how interesting he was.  
"Its ok. You can play doctor with me if you want." Luffy tore Law away from his thoughts.  
What the fuck. "You can't just say things like that." Law muttered.  
"Why?"  
Oh the innocence. "Because now I want to fuck you." Law admitted.  
"Oh." Luffy intelligently supplied. "Ok." He then shrugged. "You can."  
"No. No Luffy. I'm not going to have sex with you now." Law shook his head more to convince himself than to stop Luffy.  
"Why not?"  
"Because...Now is not the right time. You shouldn't rush this."  
"You had sex before right? So you know what to do. Let's just do it."  
Hearing Luffy talking about sex was irritating in more ways than one.  
"It's not so easy." Law tried to explain but he just couldn't properly explain his hesitance.  
"Sure it is. Even Zorro has sex and he's pretty stupid."  
"That's..." Law couldn't quite disagree with that. Great. Now he had a mental image of Zorro getting lost in a tiny room not able to find his partner. Not the mental image he needed or wanted right now.  
"Look. If we do this it will just make things complicated. We are both captains to two different crews. What do you think will happen?"  
"Traffy."  
"We have to talk about this. We can't end up having a fight-"  
"Traffy?"  
"...and then having that fight affect our crews. This can't-"  
"TRAFFY!" Luffy looked mad now. Great. "You are thinking too much again." Luffy declared.  
"Well maybe you are not thinking enough!" Law couldn't help but raise his voice. He was starting to feel stressed. Luffy just had that effect on him. He just didn't know how he could get through to the idiot.  
"I'm not as stupid as you think I am." Luffy snapped. "If you don't like me just tell me and I'll go." Luffy hated how dishonest Law was with himself. Law never really said or did something he wanted. He always tried to figure out what was the right thing to do.  
"You are a pirate. You can do whatever you want. If something bad happens you figure out how to fix it. You don't have to always think what bad things might happen some day. You should think about the good things."  
"What wise words." Law sneered. "Maybe if you would think for once you wouldn't always end up nearly dying! It's the same with the time you attacked Kaido. How fucking stupid can you be to just try and run up to the guy?! It really doesn't take a genius to figure out what a bad idea that was! We had a fucking plan!" Oh for how long had he wanted to say that?  
"I was mad!"  
"And your fucking madness almost killed your friends! Seriously, was what happened at Marine Ford not enough?! Didn't you learn anything?! You think your brother died for you just so you could get yourself killed at the next best opportunity?!"  
Luffy stared.  
Law stared back. Fuck. That was a low blow. "Luffy, I'm sorry." He sighed. I shouldn't have-..."  
Before he was finished Luffy was out the door already. Fuck. And here he was lecturing Luffy about thinking about the consequences his actions could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your reviews! Please let me know if my sentence construtions are ok to read. I catch myself correcting overly long and twisted sentences, most likely an interferance from the other language I speak.  
> In the next chapter(s) there will be more of Zorro, Shachi and Penguin so I hope you like them ;) 
> 
> Any other characters you like and would like to read more about?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin and Law having a conversation

Luffy excited the Polar Tang as fast as possible. As soon as he stepped outside he stretched out his arms towards Sunny's head and catapulted himself onto the figurehead. He tried holding back tears, but the salty drops formed anyway. He rubbed his eyes but it didn't help. The tears kept flowing down his cheeks and they felt hot against his skin. It was chilly outside, now that the sun had set but he didn't want to go inside. Sitting in the cold was good. He wanted to be alone. Where else would he go now anyway? He couldn't face anyone. 

Dark waves leapt at the Sunny's sides. Never before had they looked enticing to Luffy. He knew he couldn't swim and he wasn't very fond of feeling weak and helpless. Right now, he felt like he was drowning above water. His heart throbbed painfully and his lungs burned, begging to get more air. 

Silent sobs escaped him. Memories flooded his thoughts. He didn't like thinking about the past. There was nothing he could change either way, so what was it worth? He could only go forward. Worrying too much about bad outcomes took away from enjoying the present. Laws words were etched into his brain though and he kept hearing Law yell at him. Could he have saved Ace?   
The wind ruffled through his hair and out of reflex he reached behind himself to lift up his hat. There was no hat.   
He had left his hat and all his clothes in Laws room. He was sure Law wouldn't do anything to his hat but he felt oddly naked without it. No matter how much he wanted his hat, Luffy refused to get up though. He didn't want to see Law right now. Luffy rather stayed hidden in the dark. 

"Was that just Luffy?" Carrots ears twitched. She was sitting in the kitchen with the others, holding a cup of tea.   
Chopper sniffed the air, but couldn't smell anything from inside.   
Usopp walked up to the window. He had the best eyesight of them all but couldn't see Luffy anywhere. He told the others as much.   
"I'm sure I heard something." Carrot insisted. 

"Pretty sure he's on the Polar Tang again." Sanji said, taking a drag from his cigarette.   
"Now? I've been wondering where he went. Thought he was just on Sunny's head again." Nami said.   
"Nah, he's been there all night yesterday." Usopp said.   
"Maybe I should build him his own room." Franky thought aloud, already making mental plans of what a captain's chamber could look like.   
"Where would you even build that? There's no space." Usopp reminded him.   
"You think they are having sex?" Nami disrupted their planning.   
"What?!" Usopp shrieked.   
"Every young man has to put his energy to good use!" Franky said.  
"Why else would he be there all night?" Sanji grimaced. He didn't need that mental image.   
"Nononono. Why are we even talking about this?!" Usopp cried.   
"Come on. Everyone's thinking about it." Nami shrugged.   
"If Trafalgar is this grumpy when he gets laid I don't want to be around him when he doesn't." Zorro joined the conversation.   
"You've got a point there..." Nami had to give him credit for once.   
"I'm heading up." Zorro announced. Might as well escape the conversation before it was too late. 

The green haired man climbed up to the lookout. As he sat down he looked out the window. His eyes, or rather his eye, as in the singular form, traveled across the empty deck, only illuminated by the ships lights. The moon was hidden behind clouds. He almost missed the dark spot on the Sunny's yellow head. He picked up some binoculars.   
What was his Captain doing there?   
"Carrot was right. Luffy's sitting outside." Zorro spoke into the speaker.   
The crew in the kitchen looked at each other.   
"Should we go out and check on him?" Chopper asked.   
"Usopp, why don't you go?" Sanji suggested. They were good friends so Usopp sounded like a reasonable candidate.   
"I don't know..." Usopp eluded. Luffy never spoke to him about Law.   
"Maybe we should give him some space for now." Robin suggested in her calm way.   
Everyone was happy agreeing to this suggestion. If anything was wrong it was safe to assume that Law had something to do with it and they'd all rather procrastinate getting into that mess. 

"Did you just hear that?" Shachi asked, looking down at Penguins naked form beneath him.   
"Just a door. Since when do you care how these idiots handle them?" Penguin asked, moving his hips.   
"Yeah, you're righ-" Shachi practically moaned, when suddenly someone cleared their throat. 

Both man looked over to the doorway, immediately freezing when almost their entire crew tiptoed into the room.   
With the soft click of the door shutting Penguin and Shachi grabbed their blanket to cover up. "What the fuck?! Since when do any of you barge in here like that?!" Penguin asked.   
"I was so close too..." Shachi muttered.   
"Actually we crept in. You didn't even notice us opening the door." Ikkaku said.   
"That doesn't make it any better! If you want a show you better pay for it!" Shachi argued.  
"Okay, what are you doing here. This better be important." Penguin tried to make sense out of what was going on.   
Everyone looked at Bepo to deliver the news.   
"Well..." Bepo started out slowly. "Uni saw Luffy going to the sunny." He said.   
Shachi and Penguin blinked, quite unimpressed.   
"And he said, he was only wearing one of Laws shirts..."   
"I feel like I'm still missing the point." Shachi said.   
"Oh, come on!" Ikkaku sighed, then got on with the news more quickly. "Uni said, he thought he saw Luffy crying."   
"Fuck." Penguin and Shachi commented at the same time.   
"We went to check on Law and the door was slightly open and he's just sitting on his bed with his head in his hands and not moving." Now that explained why all those idiots came creeping into their room. Cowards wouldn't risk making a peep when their captain was like this.   
"Well, did any of you try to talk to him?" Penguin asked. 

At first everyone glanced in some random direction. The corners of their room appeared to be very interesting and the floor apparently held the secrets of the universe. Then they all glanced at each other. Finally Bepo hung his head. "I'm sorry."   
"I'm not stepping a foot in that room." Clione admitted.   
"Neither am I." Someone else joined in.   
As usual no one dared to speak to Law. They looked to Shachi and Penguin for advice, but even Shachi shook his head this time.   
"This already sounds like a huge mess and we don't even fully know what's going on." The copper haired man said.   
"Well I'm kind of sick of always getting stuck with dealing with these situations. Going to speak with him is worse than sailing the Grand Line." Penguin said.   
"Oh come on. We all know you have the best chances of survival." Shachi argued.   
"By what percentage?!"  
"I'd say twenty."  
"Na, man. At least forty."  
"Depends on who we compare it to. Bepo would also have a pretty good chance."   
"Yeeeeeeh" Bepo squeaked, ducking his head to appear as small as possible. He just looked rounder and cuddlier though, which was kind of counter productive.   
"Fine. You all owe me." Penguin grumbled annoyed. He got off the bed in order to pick up his clothes and . The others were looking in all kinds of directions, blushing. Except Shachi, who blatantly stared.

Penguin made his way down the hall, dreading what was to come with every step. The door to Law room was still open, enough for Penguin to see his captain in the exact same position the others had explained. 

Here goes nothings, he thought to himself and knocked at the doorframe. There was no reaction at all.   
"Law?" Penguin didn't waste time and rather immediately came to the more personal way he addressed his captain and friend. "You alright?"   
Penguin moved into the room and closed the door. He walked closer to Law until he stood in front of him.   
"Uni said he saw Luffy running to the Sunny in nothing but one of your shirts." Penguin said. Law finally dropped his hands and looked up, giving the most pitiful look Penguin has ever seen.   
"You gonna tell me what's going on? Everyone's freaked out."   
"I fucked up, Peng."   
"So you really made him cry? Goodness, what did you do? Force yourself onto him? That's not like you."   
"That's why I didn't."   
"You didn't what?"  
"I didn't sleep with him!" Law spat out. "He told me I could and I told him we shouldn't and then I said some really shitty, stupid things."   
Penguin just stared down at Law, trying to process what happened.   
"So...he wanted to sleep with you?" He made sure.   
"No. He said it was okay if we did."   
Penguin nodded frowning, then shook his head. "Dude, you need to get laid." He sighed. "Law, he wanted to sleep with you. What the hell is your problem? I thought you liked him."  
"And I do! Which is exactly why I didn't want to fuck this up!"  
Penguin held back a sigh. His eyes traveled across the room, landing on some bottles near the desk. Oh yes. He'd definitely need a drink for this conversation. He walked over and grabbed two bottles. He stood in front of Law again, handing him a bottle as well. A pretty strong whiskey Penguin noticed.   
"You fucked things up anyway Law. You're usually not one to hold back and it's not like he'd leave because you're terrible in bed. You're great, so what the hell's been going on in that sleep deprived brain of yours?"   
Law took a few gulps from his bottle before answering. "I didn't want to make things complicated. I didn't want to hurt him..."  
"Great plan, terrible execution."   
"I said something about his brother..." Law looked devastated.   
Oh no...how much worse could this get?   
"I told him he had to think more. That he couldn't just start things without thinking about the consequences...Told him his brother didn't die for nothing. That he didn't die for Luffy to kill himself off at the next stupid fight he got into." Law wiped at his eyes, taking another couple gulps of the alcohol.   
"Consequences...not killing oneself off during stupid fights, hugh?" Penguin let himself drop down, to sit on the bed next to Law. "Look who's talking." Penguin said. 

After that they both sat in silence for quite while. Nursing on the alcohol from time to time, they were both lost in thought. Penguin was at a loss for words. That really was a really bitchy thing to say. Law could be an asshole but going that far was unusual, even for him. He usually was more in control of his actions and things he said. All this mess just because of some stupid little argument. 

Penguin knew that Law was getting more and more drunk next to him. His bottle's contents got less and less.   
The tall man flopped down, tears still in his eyes but he was laughing. "Fuck. I have no idea what to do." He said.  
"Gotta man up and apologize."   
"What if he doesn't wanna see me?" Law asked. He was definitely tipsy by now.  
"Write a letter?" Penguin suggested.   
"Hmmm...Wait. No. I can't! He can't read!" And there came the tears again. What a sight. Penguin hasn't seen this side of Law in quite a while. As a teenager Law definitely been a little dramatic, epically under the influence of drugs such as alcohol, but in recent years he became a lot calmer.  
"Hugh...I'm not sure if I should be surprised or if I expected that." Penguin admitted.   
"He can read but his dyslexia makes it difficult I guess." Law sighed. If he was still capable of doing his doctor analyses, he couldn't be that bad, Penguin hoped.   
"Then you'll have to go and talk to him. Look, he went after Robin and Sanji right? And I've heard he also had pretty bad fight with Usopp at one point. He almost left the crew and only rejoined in a last-minute kind of way when he apologized. What you did was really shitty, but he'll understand you have some issues when you explain."   
"I don't have any issues." Law said harshly. He sat up grabbing the front of Penguins Shirt to pull him closer, but the alcohol was getting to him and so he was the one who fell forward, almost landing in Penguins lap.   
"Suuuuuure. Ok. Let's just pretend you are perfectly fine. Like always." Penguin shoved Law off him. He loved Law. Not quite like a brother, not quite like Shachi, but he cared a lot for his Captain. Penguin didn't want to dig up old wounds now. It hadn't gone well with Luffy and it definitely wouldn't go well with Law who kept his problems bottled up for years. It wasn't that much of a secret that Law had his demons but what exactly troubled the man, no one knew. In all those years all they ever got were hints and over time they managed to piece some things together. It was still quite unsettling, how a lot of the information came from other people and not from Law himself. 

"I've known you for twelve years." Penguin broke the silence after some time. "I'm pretty sure I've only ever seen you once before this...I'm not even sure if infatuated is the right word..." Penguin thought out loud, looking at the bottom of Laws empty bottle on the floor, as if it held any answer at all. "Anyways...the last time you seemed this upset about someone you shared a bed with I could understand I guess...but, you're not even having sex with the guy."   
"So what?!" Law asked.  
"I mean...not that it's bad, but usually you don't really care that much? I guess he kind of is your type and he's not that bad looking but..." Penguin tried to word his thoughts carefully. The alcohol definitely made him say more on the subject than he would have if he was sober. He was reaching thin ice with this topic.   
"He saved my life." Law said.   
"Uh...You realize he does that a lot? He saved most- if not all of his crew members at some point. I don't want to say you are not special to him, he does seem to care about you..." Penguin slowed down to think about what he wanted to express. No doubt however way he worded it, it would sound bad. "If you just keep beating yourself up about what ifs, then maybe you should just end things now."  
Law looked as if he'd start crying again any second. Penguin braced himself. Law was a tall guy who could handle his liquor fairly well but unfortunately there was a limit to how much he could take. Law grabbed Penguins bottle and the owner of said bottle could only shake his head. 

An apology or conversation with Luffy of any kind would definitely have to wait until tomorrow. Laws eyes travelled across his room when he took a break from downing the liquor. He reached out for the straw hat, almost missing it.   
"He needs this." Law muttered. He tried to stand up, but staggered. Penguin was quick to support him and push him back down onto his bed. 

"I don't think you should get up now." Penguin said. He also knew though, how important that hat was to the other captain. "How about someone else brings it over to the Sunny, along with his clothes? Everything else can be figured out tomorrow." Penguin tried to compromise. 

Laws only response was to drink more, so Penguin felt free to take this as an agreement. 

He opened the door and was honestly surprised to find no one eaves dropping. Cowards.   
"Oi! Get your asses here!" He yelled.   
Apparently they had moved from their room to the common room since they all crept out behind that door.   
"You watch him Shachi. I'll bring this over." He held Luffys clothes up. 

Zorro for once did not fall asleep. He looked from the Sunny's head, across the deck until he noticed a figure on the Polar Tang, right in front of the plank. 

Penguin stared up, right at Zorro's. His eyes stood in the shadow of his hat, but Zorro knew what the other wanted. Taking one last look, making sure there was no danger in sight, the green haired man first pointed at himself and then down. He didn't even wait for Penguins answering nod. 

When Zorro got down, he stood aboard the sunny, right opposite of Penguin. The sea was separating them and they slowly stepped foot onto the plank.   
They met in the middle, so they wouldn't have to yell at each other and gain the others attention. 

"Why are you here?" Zorro asked.  
"I'm bringing his things." Penguin answered, handing Luffy's clothes and hat over.   
"Not what I meant." Zorro said but took his captains belongings.   
"Sorry, for the mess." Penguin apologized for his captain.   
"So it is his fault." Zorro confirmed, a warning glare appearing in his eye.   
Penguin felt torn. Obviously the Straw Hats were very loyal to their captain and cared a lot about him. They missed helping him one time and Penguin doubted they would let that happen again. "He is sorry as well. It is kind of my fault he's not here personally. I didn't think it would be a good idea to have him stumble around drunk out of his mind."   
"You know what happened?"   
"Yeah." Penguin admitted. "Do you?"   
"No one's talked to him yet." Zorro shrugged.   
Penguin felt conflicted about saying more. Law had more or less willingly talked to him but then again, they had a quite special bond. He wasn't sure how the Straw Hats dealt with things like these.   
"You want me to tell you what happened?" He asked.   
Zorro thought about the offer for a moment before shaking his head.   
"Might be safer for Law if you don't tell me now."   
"If Luffy is willing to hear of it, you can tell him Law really is sorry."  
Zorro shrugged. "I'll leave it to Luffy to decide what to do."

Penguin nodded his understanding and without another word, the two vice captains parted ways. Instead of heading up to the lookout again, Zorro finally decided to check on Luffy. 

Luffy turned around when he noticed Zorro getting closer. The green haired man looked down at his captain, who did not get up from his position on the Sunny's head. 

"I've got your things." Zorro stepped closer and held out Luffys hat. Luffy took his had quietly and also grabbed his pants and slipped them on.   
Zorro took notice of the T-shirt Luffy was wearing, how could he not? The Heart pirates jolly roger was stitched on with bright yellow garn. Why was Luffy even wearing this? Did Law force him to wear this? Was Luffy upset because of the shirt? Zorro disregarded that thought immediately, when Luffy did not put on his own shirt but opted to hold it instead. 

"Should I chop of his head?" Zorro asked just to make conversation.   
Luffy shook his head.   
"Is he just being stupid again?" The sword fighter thought back to their recent conversation.   
"No. Just mean." Luffy said and there was a dark look in his eyes.   
Zorro was undecided as what to do next but in the end he settled on delivering Penguins message. "Penguin told me Law's sorry. Sounded like he regrets whatever he did."

Luffy did not think Zorro lied, but that did not mean he was not mad. Usopp had apologized to him in person and so should Law. Luffy hadn't felt this angry and hurt in quite a while. He knew who made him feel like this years back. Actually, Law reminded him of that person in several ways. They were very different no doubt about it, but there were also quite a few similarities.   
Both pushed him away, both protected him. They hurt deep down and did not trust others easily. Unfortunately, the biggest difference was that one was alive...while Ace had died. 

Not for the first time Luffy wondered if Ace would hate what he did. Sure he was reckless, but he was still alive. He was stronger than two years ago too. Would Ace and Law get along? Would Ace approve? Would Ace be mad at Law or would he try to tell Luffy to get over himself and make up with the other? There was no way he would ever get an answer to these questions, so it wasn't really worth thinking about it. Luffy truly hated thinking about the past or what might happen in the future, but at this very moment even he couldn't help but let his thought wonder in that direction. 

Luffys glare turned into a sad look as he walked past Zorro towards the guy's sleeping quarters. 

The room was dark and no one dared to move or even breathe as the door opened and their captain got into his bed, pulling the covers over his head. 

After a few moments they dared to shoot each other some meaningful glances over the rim of their beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! This chapter did not have much progress story wise but it felt right to end the chapter at this point.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has problems, the crews try to ignore it and Luffy's patience is running low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Procastination is terrible. This is more of a set up chapter for all that is to come.

The sun rose above the two pirate ships and breakfast was on its way in the kitchens. Neither captain was in sight, both still in their respective rooms. Luffy was still in bed, although he was already awake. This was very unusual for the young captain, as he tended to get up as soon as he woke up, usually in hopes for a pre-breakfast snack.   
All of the others had left their bedroom earlier and tried to busy themselves quietly. No one spoke on board and non of the musicians of the crews played any songs. 

Only after Sanji called that breakfast was ready Luffy trudged out outside. He had changed back into his own shirt Zorro noticed. It was the first time in a while that both crews ate separately. 

Contrary to the Straw Hat Pirates, the Heart's did not get to see their captain that morning. It came to no ones surprise, but it left the group with a tense atmosphere. It was even quieter on the Polar Tang then on the Sunny.   
"Does anyone know if he's awake yet?" Penguin asked the rest of the crew. Although his hat already shadowed his eyes, he closed them. He drank some more after getting back from talking to Zorro and now he had a splitting headache. He didn't even want to know how Law felt. Such an idiot. He should have asked Zorro yesterday, how likely it was for Luffy to go after their heads.

"I checked on him earlier and all I got was a 'fuck off' through the door." Shachi answered. His tone was a mix between worry and annoyance.   
"Did he even sleep?" Penguin asked. After he came back from the sunny he hadn't returned to look after Law. "Wait. So you didn't see him?"  
"He locked himself in his room after you left." Bepo explained.   
Alarmed Penguin looked up to judge the crews feelings about this. Some looked more or less worried, while other looked fed up.   
"To be honest, I'm kind of done with his bullshit." Someone spoke up. "First he goes on his ego trip to Punk Hazard and leaves us alone, then he randomly forms an alliance and now this. I'm keeping out of this mess."  
Some agreeing nods supported those words.   
Penguin felt irritated. A crew that did not trust their captain or was upset with him never was good. They also had a rather different dynamic compared to the Straw Hats. Luffy got kicked and yelled at by most of his crew and Nami often appeared more as a captain than the rubber boy himself. 

The Heart Pirates definitely followed a more traditional hierarchy and way of dealing with their captain. Sure, they joked and made fun of Law but that usually was limited to parties or a peaceful time aboard the Polar Tang when there was nothing to worry about. They definitely respected their captain's orders. They sometimes would disapprove and complain, but never in a too serious manner.   
The only ones who called Law out on his actions were Penguin, Shachi and Bepo who had known Law since they were young children. Although Bepo didn't quite count because he was too much of a coward to say anything most of the time. 

Penguin rubbed his eyes. He had a headache and did not even want to imagine how Law bad Laws hangover was. As the vice captain Penguin felt a responsibility to hold the crew together.   
"Let's give it some time. " Penguin finally decided. 

While the Heart Pirates kept hidden away in the submarine, the Straw Hats used the good weather to spend some time outside. 

Usopp decided he could live up to his best friend role now and pulled Luffy to his workshop to show him the newest invention he and Franky had been working on. It wasn't quite finished yet and was meant to be a surprise for everyone but he figured Luffy could use the distraction. 

By lunchtime they almost declared him being back to normal. Much to everyone's relief he was not late for the meal and gulped it down like a starved man. It would have been very concerning if he had lost his appetite. 

By the time the sun started to set, the crews couldn't help but get more agitated again. Law hadn't shown himself to anyone, only leaving his room when he knew the hallways were empty. 

The next day went very much the same. Luffy completely ignored Law's absence and goofed around as usual, but the rest of his crew were very annoyed. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before this situation got really bad. What the hell was Law even thinking, hiding away like a coward? He set a terrible example for his crew. 

Nami was the one who finally caught Bepo sneaking outside to get some fresh air. Making sure Luffy was still inside probably annoying Sanji she stopped the polar bear mink to question him. 

"Hey Bepo!" She called over and the tall mink ducked his head looking over guiltily.   
"What the hell is going on? Where is Law?" She demanded to know.   
"I'm sorry!" Bepo yelped. "We haven’t seen Captain in two days." Bepo looked solemnly at the waves between the two ships.   
Chopper came closer now. "Is he sick?" He couldn't help but question.   
"Maybe he has the 'I-can't-apologize-sickness'" Zorro teased just as Ussopp stepped closer to them as well.   
"H-hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" The long nosed man immediately protested. 

Noticing the Straw Hats confronting Bepo, Shachi stepped outside.   
"What is going on?" He asked seriously trying to keep his voice neutral. No need to get defensive or aggressive before knowing what was going on. 

"Oi! Dinner is ready. Are you coming?!" Sanji stuck his head out of the kitchen/ dining room. "Oh?" He noticed Bepo and Shachi. "Are you also coming? Then let's eat outside." He decided. 

"W-what?" Nami quickly looked at Usopp and Zorro. This wasn't quite her goal. However, when it came to serving food Sanjis rules and decisions counted and even the Heart Pirates couldn't resist. 

Luffy did not mind having everyone eat together again. It was more fun this way and he could steal from so many more plates this way too. The Heart Pirates did not even fight Luffy today and kept quiet. 

Slowly and with some alcohol the ice started to break and the crews started to converse again. After dinner groups found together to play music or cards. 

Sanji moved away from the crews on Sunny's deck and stepped over onto the Polar Tang with a basket. He walked inside in search for the captain's room.  
"It's that way." A voice informed him from behind. "Don't be surprised when he won't open the door." Uni said. 

Law didn't even answer when Sanji knocked. The blonde was tempted to kick in the door at this point. He hated when people disregarded food in such a disrespectful way, not to mention how cowardly he hid from Luffy. Sanji knew better though than to get too mixed up in the captains' fight, so he simply left the basket outside the door. 

Law could hear the knocking and it did not help his pounding headache. He buried his head underneath his pillows and tried to ignore Sanji's annoying voice. Fucking cook. His job was to cook no to bother him. For the past days he had been living off coffee he fetched from the kitchen when he snuck in while everyone was asleep or the alcohol stored in his room. He barely grabbed a few bites to eat when he was in the kitchen so he felt nauseous enough that the thought of food alone made him sick.   
He just wanted some sleep, but all his pills were stored away with Penguin and there was no way he'd go to him and beg him for some.   
He heard Sanji's footsteps move away, grumbling and curing him in the process no doubt.   
He rolled around, his hair a mess and his tired eyes opened to locate a bottle of whisky on the floor. It was empty. So were the others within reach. Fuck his life. Why couldn't his crew put him out of this misery and decide on a new course. Why did they have to get along so well with the Straw Hats, a bunch of lunatics. Who was he to talk, stumbling out of bed to grab more alcohol from his desk? 

He fell into his desk chair, his head dropping down onto his notes. He carefully lifted his head after a while, squinting at his writing. He had copied and scribbled down some potential formulas that might work as a new medication for him. 

After dinner the tension eased up and the crews almost forgot that there was a captain missing. Almost was the keyword. Law was a quiet man and it wasn't too unusual for the Heart Pirates to miss their captain during meal times. It was more disturbing to the Straw Hats who were used to always have a full table fighting for and defending food. 

Shachi and Penguin openly enjoyed the eye candy they could once again ogle. The ladies in bikinis were beautiful and Zorro training shirtless wasn't an eyesore either.   
Music filled the decks and as wired as it might sound, Luffy was among the quietest people at the moment. 

He did not joke around with Usopp or sing along to any of the songs. He sat on Sunnys head thinking back to the fight he had with Usopp. Back then Zorro had stopped him from apologizing and Luffy understood that Usopp had to be the one making the first step. Luffy never held a grudge afterwards and was just happy to have his best friend and sniper back.   
Somehow this situation felt similar. Law wasn't part of his crew though. They were equals in terms of their positions and maybe Luffy had been a little stupid to push for something Law didn't think he was ready for...and wow. That thought certainly got his brain into knots. Luffy was aware some people such as Robin liked complex thoughts and maybe he should listen to others a little more before they literally hit some sense into him but he preferred simplicity. Somehow it felt wrong to apologize first. This was not just a matter of pride but also respect. Luffy did not mind apologizing and backing off but he had to wait for Law to get his ass out of his room first. 

Law did not dare leave the room. He would never openly admit to being a coward, but that's what he was. He looked up from his notes to jars on his shelf. Some were smaller, some taller, some more filled than others. They all held different things such as powders, liquids, some herbs and flowers. Some of the jars had several labels, showing that they were used to hold different things and accompanied Law for a long time.   
There was some cold coffee leftover in a cup on his desk, which Law jugged down.   
The caffeine gave him a bit of a kick bot he was too sleep deprived and hung over for it to take an appreciating effect.   
If only he had his meds... or something. He just needed a little something to help him make his brain shut up and sleep. He must have snapped. This was no longer about his argument with Luffy. This was him loosing his mind. He reached out to the jars, grabbing a few. What did he need? He wanted to try something new. This should work. He squinted at some white power judgingly. Without even putting it on a scale he knew he did not have enough. He finally stood up to check if he maybe had some more somewhere else. He did not. 

He wasn't quite sure how long he sat at his desk. He lost a sense for the time passing bye. At some point he noticed how dark and quiet it was outside. It also was quiet inside. Most of his crew must be sleeping by now. He knew where his medicine was and he also knew were he could get things to make more, newer and better medicine. Well, hopefully better. So, should he go to his two best friends who would give him his pills and a comforting pat on the shoulder? Or should he enter another ship, break into their doctors office and steal from his supply? 

Law would never say he thought rationally in this moment. With the slightest move of his fingers he wasn't in his room anymore but in the small room Chopper claimed his. Now were the hell was Choppers stash? There weren't many shelves here. Law remembered Chopper had some under the floor boards, now the only problem was to get everything without making any noise. Because, the last time he checked, there were at least two people...animals, whatever on board of this ship with incredibly good hearing. He knelt down in the darkness and felt around the floorboards. Lowering his head like this made him dizzy. Everything made him dizzy. This would be worth it though. 

He picked up some of the jars to make sure what was inside. It was so difficult to see in the darkness though and Chopper didn't seem to see the need to label anything. No surprise there. Pharmacy was Choppers field of expertise. He probably knew by heart in which order he had put the jars away and what exactly their contents could be used for. In the end Law finally found what he needed, at least more or less. Chopper also seemed low on some things but maybe it would be enough with what he had back on his sub. 

He did not have enough. Was it possible to stretch the substances? Maybe? Some of them appeared similar enough in the way they worked according to his books.   
He worked throughout the entire, trying to mix the substances in an appropriate ratio. He had to grind one ingredient and he wasn't quite sure if he counted the right amount of drops from a small bottle. But how bad could a drop more or less be? He decided to form small tablets with a tray, because they would be easier to handle in the long run. If he felt bad he did not want to deal with measuring things out with a spoon. 

When Uni walked through the Polar Tang's Hallways the next morning he stopped in front of his captain's door, to pick up Sanjis basket so he could return it. He couldn't help but frown when he picked it up. Why did it still feel so heavy? He carefully pushed aside the towel hiding the basket's contents. The basket was still filled with food and a bottle of what he assumed to be either hot tea or soup.   
"This is starting to get ridiculous." Clione exclaimed coming up to join Uni.   
"I don't think he even touched it." Uni said.   
"So what should we do?" Clione asked, as some more of their crew mates came closer.   
"Just give the basket back."   
"Yeah right. I think non of us need the blond kicking in his door."   
"We could eat the things first." Ikkaku suggested.   
"We'll have breakfast soon. Just leave the basket there." Penguin said. "Fucking idiot." He muttered as he left to go outside. 

While the tablets dried during the day, Law sat dazed at his desk. He must have dozed off a little at some point because he suddenly woke up, heart racing and scared out of his mind although he had no idea what he had thought or dreamt about. It was cloudy outside so it was difficult for him to judge what time it was. Was it the afternoon or early morning again? He couldn't even tell what day it was any more. 

It was the next morning. Four days since he locked himself in his room and hadn't seen anyone. It was the second morning his crew found the full basket of food Sanji had prepared in front of his door.   
This time they couldn't keep their complaints as quiet anymore. The Straw Hats could easily tell that something wasn't right when their allied crew stabbed at their breakfast angrily. 

Later, no one could remember who said something, or what exactly, but somehow the Straw Hats heard how Law hadn't touched the food or reacted to any knocking this morning.

Having the Heart Pirates join them again had lightened Luffy's mood for a while, but once he realized that Law wouldn't join any time soon his hopeful and good mood dissipated. Luffy was a very optimistic guy in general but after four days even he had to get doubtful. Law wasn't like Usopp who went away and ran around freely. Law had stayed locked up in his room as if it were a cell. He hadn't been eating. He had ignored his crewmates and friends.   
Luffy glared over to the Polar Tang and didn't even notice his Haki spiked until he heard Sanji clearing his throat and Zorro calling his name. 

Before anyone could react Luffy was up and left in the middle of breakfast, his plate still half full.   
Luffy practically leaped onto the Polar Tang and everyone was glad he went through the entrance instead of crashing the walls directly. He was not going to apologize, but he definitely would go confront Law. Maybe even beat some sense into him for once.

Seconds later a loud bang could be heard. Well, better the door to Law's room than the submarine's wall.   
Without hesitating or slowing down Luffy crashed through Law's door. The heavy door fell with a loud thud onto the ground.   
It was quiet. Luffy halted and did not move. He stared at the sight in front of him, unable to breathe. He was frozen in place until his brain finally made the connection with his mouth again and Luffy's loud, horrified yell carried over to the Sunny. 

"CHOPPER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much happening in this chapter, sorry for that. I'd be very happy to get some feedback on what I could improve- both context as well as writing wise. Is the way I formulate things okay? Are the sencences an okay length? Thanks everyone for reading, for everyone who also has to suffer through finals- best of luck! 
> 
> To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Law?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting! I appreciate it. If anything feels too rushed, slow, not flashed out enough or you simply see gramatical or lexical mistakes please let me know.

The moment Luffy had jumped up, everyone stopped whatever they were doing. His yell was what got everyone going. 

Penguin and Shachi were in the room first and the small doctor of the Straw Hats had to squeeze past them to get a look at what was going on. What lay before him made the young doctor halt in his tracks. This couldn't be. He looked over to his own captain who remained frozen in the doorway not moving at all. His eyes looked empty and at a loss at how to make sense of the picture in front of him. 

Law lay on the ground. He was on his left side, in the middle of the room, as if he simply collapsed right then and there. Shachi and Penguin checked for a pulse.   
The tall man was pale, his eyes closed. He'd thrown up and his mouth was foaming. In his right hand he loosely held a broken bottle of vodka. His hand and shirt were covered in blood and Shachi quickly pushed his captains soaked sleeve back to make sure the blood only stemmed from wounds caused by the broken bottle. The fall must have shattered it and splinters still dug into his skin. 

"Bepo, get him out of here. Shachi, get everything ready." Penguin instructed. The big polar bear mink pushed past the Straw Hat captain and Chopper and carefully picked up Law, carrying him away in the direction of the Heart Pirates sick bay and operating theatre. A few other Heart Pirates were rushing after Shachi and Bepo. 

Chopper looked around the room, his nose scrunching up. The air in the room was stale it definitely needed to be aired out. Several empty liquor bottles sat beside a mug that had held coffee. Chopper also smelled the chemicals and saw the tray of pills on the desk. He recognized some of the jars looked very much like his and he made a mental note to check his stock later. Chopper had come across many terrible wounds and illnesses in his short life. Especially Zorro gave him enough work and experience treating terribly ugly wounds. He never came across something like this though. 

He turned to Penguin, who had stayed back trying to process the situation. He had reacted fast. Known he had to take charge and give instructions.   
"They'll be fine." He said more to himself than anyone else. He took his hat off, running a hand through his hair and looked over at the young reindeer doctor. Chopper looked at him with big round eyes, questioning him silently, but not pressing for answers.   
"They know what to do." Penguin finally elaborated. "God, this is fucked up. We shouldn't have to deal with this."   
"This happened before." Chopper realized.   
"Twice." Penguin admitted, staring down at the floor, mainly to avoid eye contact with anyone who tried to get a view of the room themselves. "Can someone get the fucking floor cleaned?!" Penguin lashed out. He could no longer stand the sight and smell of vomit and blood seeping into the wooden floorboards. 

Someone ran to their storage room to get cleaning supplies, the others remained standing in uncomfortable silence. Too many people crowded the Polar Tang's hallway and Robin was the first to walk away. There was no point in standing around on their Allie's ship when there was nothing they could do to help. Franky and Brook had stayed on the sunny, since they couldn't just all abandon the Sunny. Carrot and Sanji followed Robin, while Nami, Usopp and Zorro stayed for a little while longer. They all glanced at Luffy, more or less subtly. He still hadn't turned his eyes from the space Law had been lying just moments ago. An odd feeling settled in Luffy's gut. The feeling lay not in his stomach, it was higher. It made him feel faint, sick, and loose his appetite. He felt restless and he tried to remember when he felt like this before.   
Staring at the blood on the ground he remembered the man fights he had fought. As easy going as he was he still had felt concerned about his friends safety, but never quite like this. The only other time he felt this unbelievably dread was at Marineford. Feeling too helpless and heavy to move and be useful while the feeling in his gut, felt as if a young bird was trapped in there. He felt stressed and it was a wonder he could keep the bile from rising high. He simply stood there, in the open doorway, in shock. 

Chopper moved towards the desk to get a closer look of what Law had taken. He read over Laws notes and stepped back with a gasp. He held so much respect for Law and was horrified at Laws disastrous creation. Chopper knew exactly what the things could be used for, but he also knew their side effects. There was no way Law could make a single pill cure all his problems. Not to mention it definitely wasn't a good idea to take anything of this sort on an empty stomach and wash it down with alcohol. Chopper knew Law had problems but this was worse than he ever dared to think of. 

"I should have checked in on him more." Penguin said, getting Choppers attention.   
"Are you sure they don't need any help?" The young doctor inquired.   
"They are going to pump his stomach and set an IV up. Then all we can do is wait." Penguin said. "Unless you have some better idea?" The way the Heart Pirate's vice captain said those words sounded a lot more scornful than intended. "Sorry." He muttered.   
Chopper just nodded solemnly. He could understand that this was very difficult for Law's crew. It was difficult for himself. For everyone and especially Luffy who still hadn't said a word.   
"I think I will make something that will help when he wakes up." Chopper said. Thinking of a calming tea. He'd probably make enough for everyone. One of the Heart Pirates came in with cleaning supplies and got to work. 

A hand fell down on Luffy's shoulder and Zorro nodded down the hall. "He's strong. He'll be fine." He said. He didn't feel nearly as sure of his words as he sounded. 

Luffy raised his head, but did not look at Zorro. He looked right past him down the hall. Zorro stepped up giving an encouraging pat to Luffy's back. "Why don't we go down there and wait till he wakes up?" he suggested his best friend.   
"I'll take him." Penguin said making it clear the others were not needed or welcome to join.   
Zorro moved between his unmoving captain and the Heart's vice captain. Two years ago, when Luffy lost someone he loved they weren't there for him. Now it is to say that his love to Ace and Law was quite different and Law would be fine, he had to be, but that did not mean they had to stand on the sidelines with this matter. They would stand by Luffys side the whole way. 

Zorro and Penguin stared at each other until Nami hit the back of Zorro's head. "Will you stop this macho act?" She hissed. When Penguin's lips turned upward into a smug smile the red head glared at him. "You are responsible for him." She warned and pushed Luffy towards him. That made Penguin's smile disappear. 

Fucking fantastic. Once again they were stuck with the rubber man after he suffered a traumatic experience. Hopefully he wouldn't destroy their ship and medical equipment. Penguin forced a slow pace as they walked down the hallway. Surprisingly Luffy stopped outside the sick bay and let Penguin stick his head in first. 

"Let's wait a little longer." Penguin told Luffy with a grimace. The young captain did not have to see this.   
Quite some time passed until the door opened and Shachi stepped out. When he saw Penguin he practically fell into his boyfriends arms, hiding his face in the crook of Penguin's neck.   
"How is he?" Penguin whispered so quiet that Luffy wouldn't be able to hear.   
"He's sleeping. For now." Shachi replied just as quiet. "No idea what long term effect the pills will have." The 'if he wakes up.' went unsaid.   
Penguin nodded solemnly. "Maybe Chopper can look into it more. He went off to make something to help he said."   
"You can go in." Shachi turned to Luffy. Completely exhausted. He just needed some space and distance himself from that horrible room. His other crewmates came out of the room equally exhausted, except for Bepo who stayed inside and sat besides Laws bed to keep a watchful eye on him. 

Luffy entered to room noting that it looked just as clean and tidy as when Law had shown it to him a few days ago. The only difference was, that the bed was now occupied. The Straw Hat captain took place next to the Heart's navigator. The uncomfortable tight and yet fluttering feeling still remained in Luffy's gut. Seeing Law lying motionless like this didn't make it very convincing that he would be ok. Luffy and Bepo sat together in silence for several hours. 

Law blinked his eyes open, trying to figure out what was going on. The room he was in was dim, his stomach hurt, he noticed the IV drip and recognized the sick bay of his submarine. He carefully turned his head to get a better view and see if anyone else was in the room. He noticed Bepo first. How could he not? Bepo was big and fluffy and wore a bright orange overall. Bepo slept leaning against Luffy. Luffy, who sat still and silent with an unforgiving look in his eyes. Fuck.

Law's head hurt. His stomach hurt. Couldn’t anyone give him some morphine?

“I’m sorry.” Were the first words Law said, covering his eyes with his arm. “I’m sorry.” He muttered again, a little clearer this time.  
He did not get an answer or reaction. Bepo remained asleep, while Luffy just sat and stared.

Finally, after several long moments Law moved his arm and tilted his head so he could look at Luffy directly. “I’m sorry.” He said a third time.  
“Did you want to die?”  
Luffy’s straight forward question caught Law off guard. Was that what this looked like? Like a suicide attempt? Law thought back to what happened, felt the pain in his stomach and came to the conclusion that yes, that assumption was not too far fetched.  
“No.” He answered. “No. I just wanted... I wanted to sleep. I wanted... I was a coward and stupid and I shouldn’t have done that.” Law admitted.  
“I thought you were dead.” Luffy said, his voice pained and expression cold. “I thought you died and I’d never see you again, like I will never see Ace again.” Luffy said.  
“I’m alive.” Law said, because what else could he say? Apologize again?

Bepo woke up slowly and kept still when he recognized Law’s voice.   
"Captain!" He said relieved and sat up straighter. "How are you? I'm going to get the others." He exclaimed. His way of 'getting' the others ended with him opening the door and simply calling for everyone. Within second he was back at Law's side. 

One after the other Law's crew entered the room and soon the room felt too crowded. The atmosphere was tense and Law felt several people glaring down at him. They were concerned but also angry.   
It was Penguin who cracked first. He raised his hand as if to hit Law, halted right before his face and stared right into his golden eyes. Law who had closed his eyes out of reflex now looked back at him unblinking.   
Penguin pulled back his hand and slapped Law in the face with so much force, he had to hold onto the sheets so as not to fall off the bed. 

"What the hell?" Someone hissed, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.   
"Fuck you Law. Fuck you." Penguin said.   
Law took his lashing out. No one out of his crew besides Penguin would dare speak to him like this but he knew Penguin spoke in everyone's name. 

"You are an idiot. You could have died. Do you want that?! Did you want to die?" Penguin demanded to know.   
Law shook his head. "No." He gave a verbal response.   
"You are so unbelievable ignorant and selfish." Penguin shook his head in defeat. He had no idea how to proceed.   
The rest of the Heart Pirates crew shuffled uncomfortably but stayed to see what would happen. 

Luffy might have been the one most unfazed by Penguin's yelling. He was used to his crewmates yelling at him and each other. 

"Man up and get this mess sorted out. Don't drag us into it." Penguin told Law before turning around and exiting the room. Everyone else was quick to scramble after him. Bepo looked after his crew to Law, to Luffy, back to Law and then decided he could leave the two captains alone.   
With a "Sorry." he closed the door. 

"At least now you know how fucked up I am." Law broke the silence. "How long was I asleep for?" He asked.  
"A few hours. You missed lunch."   
That got a small smile out of Law. That response was so typical for Luffy. "I missed several lunches." He admitted. "I really am sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean it."   
"Ok." Luffy accepted the apology after a moment. "Can we go eat now? You should eat. It always helps me to get better." And that was all it took for Luffy to forgive him. A simple apology. Law could have cried. Out of happiness, anger, frustration, he didn't know. He closed his eyes determined not to let any tears slide. 

"I don't think I can eat much right now." He finally said. "My stomach is not quite used to food at the moment."   
"Oh." Luffy tilted his head. Food was always good. What else could he do? "I'm gonna get Chopper." he decided.   
This time Law didn't correct him that he himself was a doctor capable to help himself. It would have been a lie. Obviously his attempts to dabble in pharmacy had backfired. He might as well swallow his pride and go with the mature decision to accept help from others. 

Before Luffy reached the door he turned around. "Don't lie to me." He said.   
For a moment Law was a little confused. Did he agree with this? Would it be a lie to agree? He wasn't unknown to lie, especially in situation were it benefitted him or someone else. Lying wasn't always bad, at least not in his perception.  
"If you don't like something or don't want me to do something just tell me." Luffy said.   
That's when it clicked with Law.   
"Would you even listen to me?" he couldn't help but challenge. He didn't want to start another fight, but it probably was for the best to get everything sorted out now.   
"I'll listen." Luffy promised. "If I think you're idea is stupid I just won't follow it."   
Law couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. So nothing would change after all. Fantastic.   
Luffy was about to open the door when Law stopped him. He was supposed to say what he wanted right? "If you don't like my plan, we can speak about it and you can tell me what you don't like and then we can work on a better plan together instead of you doing whatever you want without considering my feelings."   
Luffy thought about that, tilting his head a little. "Fine." He gave in and Law had the feeling that their agreement wouldn't work out. Maybe he should have stuck to an alliance with benefits relationship right from the start instead of getting feelings involved in this mess. 

Luffy stepped out of the room in search for Chopper, leaving Law to his thoughts. Oh, how he wished he could get his brain to shut up. Without anyone else in the room it was even worse. He tried to mentally prepare himself for Chopper. No doubt the young doctor would fret over him in an overbearing manner. 

Chopper entered in compete doctor mode and Law realized he was the first member of the Straw Hats, besides Luffy, he met after waking up. Law did not look forward to apologizing to Penguin and his crew but even more he loathed meeting the Straw Hat's, who's captain he caused more than enough grief. 

Luffy hopped back up on his seat besides Laws bed and kept quiet. Chopper sat down next to him and poured something from a bottle. 

"Drink this." Chopper handed Law a cup of tea that didn't smell too bad.   
"Lavender and chamomile?" He guessed. This was supposed to help? Some esoteric tea?   
"Among other things." Chopper nodded. If he noticed that Law didn't seem to think much of his tea he didn't show it. "I threw the pills you made out by the way." Chopper continued in a conversational manner.  
"You, what?!" Law knew the medicine was a failure but what right did Chopper have to take his drugs away from him?  
"You also owe me some ingredients." Chopper said.   
Okay, fine. Maybe Law was in no place to say anything right now.   
"I'd be happy to help you make some medicine that will actually work." The young reindeer offered. Truth be told he'd been exited for a long time to test his pharmacy skills on the surgeon. He'd just been to intimidated to offer it before. 

"That...is very kind of you." Law said lamely, trying to be friendly. His pride greatly suffered right now.   
"I have some ideas already, but it would help if you told me what exactly you need." Chopper said. This was a real challenge! Finally he could make something that was not needed for bloody wounds. 

Law drank the tea and found himself getting calmer. He felt less nervous, he felt heavier and whatever Chopper was talking about reached his ears but he couldn't focus on anything. He found himself staring at Luffy who stared right back at him. Maybe he would be able to close his eyes for just a moment...

When Law opened his eyes again the room was dark and quiet. He felt some pressure against his leg and looked down to find Luffy's head resting there. The younger was asleep and after so many days apart from one another Law was more than glad Luffy stuck around after his terrible behavior. 

The Heart captain reached out to comb his hand through Luffy's black hair. He felt a little sad that Luffy hadn't gotten in bed with him. He wasn't quite sure if Luffy kept his distance because of their fight and he was worried or still mad or if he didn't want to hurt Law. Maybe, although Law would be very surprised if that were the case, Luffy also remembered what Law had told him about getting cleaned up before getting into his bed. Luffy's hair felt greasy and tangled from the wind. Okay. He should better stop thinking about his or Luffy's state of cleanliness - or lack thereof before he got an aneurism. 

While the Heart captain lay there, staring at Luffy's restful face he also noticed how calm he himself felt. That realization immediately helped him wake up faster. He had slept peacefully for hours and hadn't woken up screaming his lungs out. He felt well rested. Did anyone give him something? He tried to remember if anyone gave him an injection or pills but the only thing he could think of taking was Chopper's tea. He stopped combing through Luffy's hair. What the hell had Chopper put into that tea?! He had to know! 

Looking towards the window he figured out it was early morning with the sun slowly starting to rise. Soon he could ask Chopper and nothing would hold him back...except a shower. He really needed a shower first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting. As a reminder: If anything feels too rushed, slow, not flashed out enough or you simply see gramatical or lexical mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> I will get to lighter and more fun topics again soon.   
> To all of you who are English native speakers or to everyone who's really good at linguistics and grammar I have a question about the tenses. I'm probably just overthinking this, but let's take this sentence for example:   
> "It made him feel faint, sick, and loose his appetite." 
> 
> I considered to write it like this "It made him feel faint, sick, and he lost his appetite" This made me wonder more about what time frame the loss of appetite took place.   
> I figured it was very recent and continued into the present.   
> Would the present perfect work here?   
> "It made him feel faint, sick, and he HAS lost his appetite."   
> Could it be, that the present perfect is used more in spoken than written language? 
> 
> The Past perfect wouldn't quite fit in this case because "...he HAD lost his appetite" would imply he has an appetite again in the present.   
> Which version sounds best (including the original one)? Do any of the other variations work?
> 
> If anyone would like to answer me the occasional grammar question I am very grateful. 
> 
> Thanks again! I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I can't promise when I'll update but I'll try to do it at least once a week. It will depend on the chapter length...


End file.
